Chuck Vs The Campaign
by ersk4
Summary: After the Jill situation, Beckman orders Chuck and Sarah to increase their cover relationship level, meaning live together and look like a loving couple to ward off anyone else coming after Chuck. Sarah decides to use the situation to her advantage.
1. Prologue

CHUCK VS. THE CAMPAIGN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After what happened in Chuck's attempt to have a normal relationship with Jill, his ex from college who turned out to be a Fulcrum agent, General Beckman orders Chuck and Sarah to maintain their boy friend-girl friend cover relationship on much stronger levels, meaning live together and give all appearances of a happy, loving couple to ward off any troublesome normal girls coming after Chuck. Sarah decides to take advantage of the situation to make Chuck hers.

NOTE: If you are looking for adventure and suspense, you won't find it in this story. This is all character, romance, and fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF!

PROLOGUE:

Hi! I'm Chuck! And here are a few things that you might need to know.

I guess you could say that this all started with Jill, my ex from college. She came back into my life and I started dating her again. But it turned out that she was a Fulcrum agent and she caused all kinds of trouble for me and Sarah and Casey, the CIA and NSA agents that I work with.

So, to make a long story short, I thought for a while there that I actually had a normal relationship with Jill. I had really wanted a relationship with Sarah, the CIA agent who is part of my security detail and who poses as my girl friend in order to stay close to me and protect me. I thought that Sarah might have developed feelings for me and actually felt something for me. I had certainly developed feelings for her and would have liked nothing better than to have a relationship with her.

But I had been told that such feelings could put Sarah in danger. In her line of spy work, she deals with and faces people all of the time who have no emotions or feelings. Romantic feelings can get in the way of her job, put her in danger, and maybe even get her killed. So, in spite of how much I wanted to be with Sarah for real, I broke up with her, saying that I wanted a normal relationship and I didn't think that would be possible with her. She agreed and that was about it.

And then Jill came back into my life. Things looked great. Well, if you can call sneaking around great. I had to do that so that Ellie, my older, protective sister, and people like my best friend Morgan, wouldn't know that I was with Jill. They didn't like Jill after she broke up with me back in college. I did tell Ellie about that first date I had with Jill when she came back into my life and Ellie had a fit. So from then on, I tried to keep it a secret.

Then Sarah and Casey discovered that Jill was actually a Fulcrum agent. In spite of that, I held out some hope that I could work something out with her. But in the end, I realized that could never be and that I would never want it to be.

What happened was Sarah was trying to apprehend Jill in the BuyMore. While searching one room, Sarah didn't know that Jill was right behind her down the hallway and had Sarah in her gun sights all set up for the kill.

I saw this and panicked. Panicked? I nearly went nuclear. There was no way that I could let Jill or anyone harm Sarah. I quickly got Jill's attention and convinced her that I could help her get away. I took her to the back of the BuyMore where the Nerd Herd vehicles were parked, set her up in one. She tried to convince me to come with her. But the deceit, betrayal was all over. When Jill intended to kill Sarah, I had seen her true colors and I had also seen mine. I couldn't let Sarah die, I couldn't let Sarah get harmed, I didn't love Jill, I loved Sarah.

I told Jill that when she intended to kill Sarah, that made the decision for me. I imprisoned Jill in the Nerd Herd vehicle with the secret security and lockdown features that were in the car and told her that she was under arrest and that I was breaking up with her. And that was that.

At least I thought it was. Little did I know what was awaiting me at briefing with General Beckman a few days later.

END PROLOGUE

Next: The Mandate


	2. The Mandate

CHUCK VS. THE CAMPAIGN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After what happened in Chuck's attempt to have a normal relationship with Jill, his ex from college who turned out to be a Fulcrum agent, General Beckman orders Chuck and Sarah to maintain their boy friend-girl friend cover relationship on much stronger levels, meaning live together and give all appearances of a happy, loving couple to ward off any troublesome normal girls coming after Chuck. Sarah decides to take advantage of the situation to make Chuck hers.

NOTE: If you are looking for adventure and suspense, you won't find it in this story. This is all character, romance, and fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF!

PART 1 – The Mandate:

"You're kidding! You can't be serious!" Chuck yelped.

But General Beckman's face on the video screen in the briefing room of the Castle of the Orange Orange registered nothing but seriousness. So did the tone of her instructions and commands.

Sarah looked at Chuck sympathetically. "Chuck, we don't want anything to happen to you. We want to keep you alive and safe," she said.

"But …." Chuck paused. He wasn't sure what to say.

What was happening right now was a result of him trying to lead a normal life, to have some moments away from the intersect, the CIA, the NSA, and the missions. He had wanted a normal relationship with a girl and those were the reasons he gave to Sarah about breaking up with her after the Von Hayes mission. In truth, he had wanted that with Sarah and he thought they were headed toward that. But after Sarah had gotten injured during that case and Bryce warned Chuck that her feelings were interfering with her CIA work and could get her killed, Chuck broke with up her to protect her.

Since that time, Jill, his ex from college came back into his life and he thought that he had a normal relationship with her. But that proved otherwise and also proved dangerous as Jill turned out to be a Fulcrum agent.

Now, because of everything that had happened with Jill, Beckman had had enough of Chuck's "normal life" risking the intersect. Thus, Beckman wanted Chuck to have more regular protection and something to ward off, as she put it, the "normal girls who seem to bring a lot of excitement and danger into Mr. Bartowski's like." Her solution: Chuck and Sarah's cover relationship would advance to stronger levels, meaning that they would move in together, give all appearances and signs that they were living and loving together to further help ward off any other girls or suitors. Beckman also raised the possibility of the two having a "cover engagement" to further strengthen the appearances of a solid, happy relationship.

Chuck protested. "I have rights, don't I? This is America, right?" Inwardly, he did like the idea of Sarah as his girl friend and her moving him in with him. But the whole thing would be a sham, a cover, NOT the real thing.

However, Beckman was adamant in her decision.

"Mr. Bartowski! Would you prefer to be locked away in a secret bunker?" she asked.

Chuck didn't reply to that.

"I didn't think so. Nor did Agents Walker and Casey. I came very close to initiating the bunker option. But agents Walker and Casey stuck their necks out for you to persuade me to forgo that. If it weren't for them, you would be on your way to an undisclosed location this very minute."

"But there are other problems, other things that you haven't considered on this live-in relationship idea," Chuck noted.

"Such as?" Beckman asked.

"Well for one thing, my sister Ellie keeps a close and watchful eye on me, especially in my relationships. Sarah and I will really have to move in together, we can't fake that. Plus Ellie will get suspicious if Sarah and I live together at the apartment and she spots me sleeping on the floor or somewhere other than my bed," Chuck explained.

"Sleep together in the same bed and do whatever necessary to convince your sister, and anyone else for that matter, that you are indeed lovers and are together," Beckman replied.

Chuck practically choked at that.

"Well, there's also the matter that I live in that one room. You expect both of us to live in just that?" Chuck asked when he finally found a voice to talk with.

"If living at your sister's apartment proves to be too troublesome or inconvenient to maintain the cover, we'll find another, larger apartment or perhaps a house for the two of you to move into," Beckman said. She paused and then changed the subject.

"Mr. Bartowski, I want you to also know that it has been brought to my attention that I, and others, have been somewhat lax in acknowledging your work and service to the CIA and NSA. In spite of how callous we may seem at times, we do realize that you didn't ask for the intersect, that it was forced on you. In spite of that and the fact that you are not a trained agent, you have always volunteered your services and committed yourself to helping us whenever we asked. And all for little, if any, reward or compensation. We want to remedy that.

"When agent Walker came to me regarding credits in order to complete your college degree some time ago, we were glad to help. I also want you to know that we will make arrangements to see that you are paid for your services. You will now be earning a salary which will be retroactive to when your work with us began."

She seemed to be expecting something. And although Chuck wasn't happy with her at the moment, he said it.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Agent Walker, I trust you will proceed with the arrangements we have discussed," Beckman said.

"Yes ma'am."

The screen went blank. Casey stood up to leave. "Let me know when the wedding is," he smirked and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck turned to Sarah when they were alone in the briefing room. "You didn't say much about this whole thing. Do you really think this is necessary? Is it so unreasonable for me to want a normal relationship?" he asked.

She had to smile. "Well, for someone who wanted normal, you sure got abnormal." Then she turned serious. "Chuck, we really did have to fight for this. Beckman wasn't kidding. You came very close to being placed in a bunker. Having the intersect puts you at risk and danger. And I don't think you realize that it also puts your sister Ellie and all of your friends in danger too. So this option is much better than a bunker and the hospital or a morgue!"

Chuck did have to concede that point.

"Chuck, I know it seems unreasonable and unfair. But you are important to us – VERY important. We can't afford to lose you. We need the intersect and thus this new cover is necessary."

"Intersect. Cover. Right," he mumbled.

Sarah knew what he was thinking. Another fake relationship all for protecting the intersect. Having to live a lie like that was one reason Chuck had broken up with her after the Von Hayes mission.

When he had done that, it had hurt her terribly. It had taken all of her strength, training, and will power not to break down and burst into tears on the spot. She had wanted a real relationship with Chuck. She had realized that and had been hoping to talk to Chuck about it that night. Later, it seemed as if they were headed back toward that and then Jill came back into his life.

Sarah still recalled how seeing Chuck with Jill had upset her more than she ever thought possible. It shouldn't have because Chuck had done nothing wrong, she thought. He had broken off anything for real with her, saying that he wanted a normal relationship. So when Jill came back into his life, she stayed out of it. But every time she saw them together, it hurt. And every time she saw them kissing, it hurt. But she kept telling herself that this was what Chuck wanted and this is what was best for Chuck. She didn't interfere. As much as it hurt, she let Chuck go.

But when they discovered that Jill was actually a Fulcrum agent and posed a danger to Chuck, that jealousy and hurt turned to concern, worry and rage. And even then, Chuck still held out hope for something with Jill. "Don't hurt her!" he yelled when she and Casey had pursued Jill and tried to capture her.

But in the end, it had been Chuck who had captured Jill. Sarah had come upon them behind the BuyMore where the Nerd Herd vehicles were parked. She had seen Chuck standing alongside one of the vehicles with Jill inside and it looked like he was helping her to escape. Sarah was just about to stop them when Chuck acted.

He locked Jill in the vehicle and then Sarah heard Chuck yell "You should know I wanted to help you. I was going to let you get away. But when you were about to kill Sarah made the decision for me. You're under arrest Jill and I'm breaking up with you!" And then he walked away from Jill.

Sarah couldn't believe how much elation and pride she felt at what Chuck had done. Chuck had not betrayed them and helped Jill escape. Chuck caught and stopped Jill all because of the threat to her.

And with Jill out the picture, Sarah wondered if she and Chuck could be together. Such thoughts were reinforced even more after Ellie visited Sarah at the Orange Orange a few days after Jill was gone. And it wasn't the usual friendly Ellie that came for a visit. This was an upset Ellie.

"What's going on? All Chuck does is mope around. Did you two have a fight and break up or something," she demanded as she walked in.

"I think you should talk to Chuck," Sarah replied.

"I've tried and he won't talk to me. Why won't he talk to me about this? He has always talked to me about everything. Tell me what is going on between you two and what happened?"

Ellie … it's compli –" Sarah started.

"DON'T you dare tell me that it's complicated," Ellie snapped. "'It's complicated!' is the only thing I could get out of Chuck when he WOULD say something. I don't see how it can be so complicated when you two obviously care so much for each other."

Ellie stood there glaring at Sarah waiting for an answer. Sarah didn't know how much Ellie knew about Chuck dating Jill and she especially couldn't tell her that Jill was a Fulcrum agent. So she said nothing.

Eventually, Ellie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Chuck does the same thing! He just looks like that and doesn't say anything to me. What is going on here? Can't you two work things out? Honestly, I haven't seen him acting this bad since college when …."

A look of realization and understanding appeared on her face as she finished that sentence -- "When Jill broke up with him!" Then she blew up.

"It's Jill! This is all about Jill isn't it? Jill came back, he dated her and I warned him. I thought he had stopped seeing her after that one date. But he kept seeing her, didn't he? Morgan told me that he saw Chuck with Jill and I was really worried. But then you two showed up together at Thanksgiving, so I thought everything was OK. But that was an act, wasn't it? He broke up with you to be with Jill and that bitch DID IT TO HIM AGAIN, DIDN'T SHE? I AM GOING TO KILL HER AND THEN I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ellie screamed.

She turned to leave but stopped and looked back at Sarah. "I want to know something. Unless I have completely and totally misread you, I think that you care deeply for Chuck. I've seen how you look at him. So I want to know right now! Do you really care about my brother? Do you?"

"Yes," Sarah answered softly.

"Well, for the record, I think you are the best thing that ever happened to Chuck. So why aren't you fighting for him? Why are you just standing by and allowing Jill or someone else to come between you two and hurt him in the process?" Ellie demanded. Then she did leave.

Ellie's question gave Sarah a lot to think about.

So when Beckman handed down her mandate for Chuck, Sarah was privately pleased. What better circumstances and better way to work on Chuck "getting back" with her for real and going forward with a real relationship? They were practically being ordered by the CIA and NSA to date. Perfect, Sarah thought.

And so began what Sarah secretly referred to as her CIA/NSA sanctioned campaign to make Chuck Bartowski hers.

End PART 1

Next: First Night


	3. First Night

CHUCK VS. THE CAMPAIGN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After what happened in Chuck's attempt to have a normal relationship with Jill, his ex from college who turned out to be a Fulcrum agent, General Beckman orders Chuck and Sarah to maintain their boy friend-girl friend cover relationship on much stronger levels, meaning live together and give all appearances of a happy, loving couple to ward off any troublesome normal girls coming after Chuck. Sarah decides to take advantage of the situation to make Chuck hers.

NOTE: If you are looking for adventure and suspense, you won't find it in this story. This is all character, romance, and fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF!

ANOTHER NOTE: I rushed to get this chapter posted by Christmas 2008. I hope it's OK. I don't know about the rest of you, but after the way the last new episode ("Chuck Vs. Santa Claus") ended and having to wait until February for the next new episode is just the pits! After that cliffhanger ending, I could sure use some new episodes right now. Hopefully this new chapter will give you a "Chuck Fix." I hope you enjoy it and happy holidays to everyone!

PART 2 – First Night

The alarm came on and Chuck reached over and shut it off. He sat up in bed, looked over at Sarah who had her eyes open but didn't rise. "You want the shower first?" Chuck asked.

"No, you go ahead. I'll shower after you," she replied.

He walked out of the room and left Sarah alone. She stretched and sighed. She felt so relaxed and refreshed. She could honestly say that she had never had a better night's sleep in a long time. Why is that? she wondered.

Sleep had been hard for her in the years she had been in the CIA. Sometimes she'd toss and turn after a particularly rough mission. Sometimes she'd wake up a lot during the night. Sometimes there were nightmares. And sometimes, sleep never came.

But this night with Chuck, she actually slept and slept well. This had been the first night of their "getting back together" and starting the live-in relationship cover that Beckman had ordered. And Sarah had slept straight through the night, never waking up, until the alarm just now rang. It had been wonderful. Was it because Chuck was with me? Did being with Chuck do this? she wondered. She thought back to last night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around 10 pm, Sarah parked her car in front of Chuck's apartment, killed the engine, and wrapped her coat around her tighter as she got out. She tried to push the bag that was slung over her shoulder and underneath her coat to her back, so that it would be less noticeable that she was carrying an overnight bag. She locked the car and then headed to front door.

She knocked and after a few seconds, Ellie opened the door.

"Sarah! This is a surprise," she said.

"Hi Ellie! I know it's late but I want to talk to Chuck. He's here isn't he?"

"Yes, he's here." Ellie paused and looked at Sarah curiously. "Is something wrong? Is something going on?"

"I want to talk to Chuck … about us," Sarah replied.

A big grin broke out on Ellie's face. "You two are trying to patch things up! I'm so glad!" She grabbed Sarah's arm and guided her into the apartment. Then she patted Sarah's shoulder as she shut and locked the front door.

"Sarah, I meant what I said when I told you that I thought you were the best thing that ever happened to my brother! I hope you know that. And I also hope you know that I'm rooting for you!" Ellie said. Then she gave Sarah a slight shove toward Chuck's room as she added, "Now go get him!"

Sarah walked down the hallway to his room. She knocked on the closed door and heard Chuck yell "It's open!"

She walked in and shut the door behind her. He was engrossed with something on his computer and didn't look up at first. When she said "Hi Chuck!" he immediately turned to her.

"Hey!" he replied but he also looked puzzled. "Uhh, what's up?"

"It's time to start!" Sarah responded.

"Start? Start what?"

"Our relationship! Our moving in together! Our becoming steadies!"

"Oh yeah, OK, about that …." Chuck seemed ready to argue the point but Sarah interrupted him.

"Chuck, we're going to do this! I like you alive and unharmed and I like you here, not locked up in an underground secret bunker. We're getting back together so to speak. Ellie thinks that we had problems and broke up and that I came here tonight to talk to you and try to win you back. And tomorrow morning, she'll find out that I succeeded and that we're back together. So …."

Sarah removed her coat to reveal the sheer and sexy nightgown she wore. She pulled off the overnight bag that was slung over her shoulder and set it and her coat aside. Then she leaned over the bed and pulled the blankets down. She got in and then petted the space beside her.

"Come on Chuck! Let's do it!" she said with an arch of her eyebrows. Chuck sat in his chair with his jaw dropped and his eyes big. They had been that way since Sarah removed her coat to reveal the nightgown she wore.

Sarah almost giggled at how he looked. Sometimes I love freaking him out like this, she thought. She remembered when he and Jill walked in while she was putting on the finishing touches to the high-priced call girl costume she wore on that one mission. She couldn't resist winking at him when she turned and saw him. She loved his reaction and a bonus to it all was how shocked and upset Jill got.

And now, after seeing her in the nightgown and in his bed, his reaction was pretty much the same – eyes wide open, jaw dropped, an expression akin to "WOW!" and frozen in shock. She had to admit that Chuck's reaction boosted her ego big time.

Eventually, Chuck's apparent paralysis and shock subsided. He mumbled an "OK!" and left the room. While she waited in the bed, Sarah could hear him in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He returned to the bedroom a few minutes later, turned out the lights, and walked toward the bed. He stripped down to his T-shirt and jockeys and slid under the covers. He put his hands behind his head and lay there and stared up at the ceiling.

"Should we talk loudly like we're arguing and then get quiet and make Ellie and Devon think we're engaging in makeup sex?" he asked.

Sarah smiled. "No, not necessary. We'll just spend the night together to create the idea that we've made up and are back together. We'll keep spending the night together and then I'll 'officially' move in."

"And you're OK with all of this?"

"As I said before Chuck, I like you here, alive, and unharmed."

After that, they lay in the bed for a while, each on their respective sides and each laying still and not speaking. Except for a few outside noises like cars passing by, it was quiet. Eventually, Chuck spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For what?" Sarah asked, surprised and puzzled by the apology.

"Ellie tried to warn me, Morgan tried to warn me about getting involved with Jill again. I should have listened. I shouldn't have even had to listen. Look what happened the first time. It's not rocket science. Why didn't I know better? Why didn't I learn from experience? I didn't and look what happened. Why was I so stupid, so naïve about her?"

Because you were just like everyone else in this world -- you wanted to love and be loved. Please don't give up on that, don't give up on yourself, and don't give up on me. I can and want to give you that, Sarah thought. But she didn't say that out loud. She said something else instead.

"She fooled all of us Chuck. If it wasn't for the information on that flash drive that you found, we might never have known that she was a Fulcrum agent. I know that you feel badly about all of it and I'm so sorry for you. The good news is that she is now gone and hopefully out of your life for good. So don't let her affect or have control of your life from here on. Don't let her do that. Don't let her win!"

He turned over on his side, facing away from her. For a moment Sarah wondered if he would cry. She reached out and touched his shoulder. Then she fought back any restraints she had for the moment and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It will get better Chuck! Just give it time!"

She leaned back on the bed. They stayed quiet and they both eventually fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Chuck showered, Sarah got out of the bed for her turn. Later, they wandered out to the kitchen for breakfast. Ellie was there and without looking up, mumbled a sleepy "Good morning Chuck."

"Hey sis!" Chuck responded.

"Hi Ellie!" Sarah said.

Upon hearing Sarah's voice, Ellie's head shot up and turned toward them. When she saw indeed that she had not heard things, that both her brother and his girl friend were in the apartment, during the early morning hours, that they had obviously spent the night together, a huge grin broke out on her face.

She beamed brightly at Chuck as he walked past her in the kitchen and went to the cabinet for a bowl. He ignored her look and turned to Sarah. "I was just going to have some cereal. Are you OK with that? If not, I could make you some pancakes or something," he asked.

"Cereal's fine," Sarah replied with a smile as she sat down at the dining room table.

"I'll make some coffee too or would you like juice or something else?" Chuck asked.

"Coffee's fine."

Ellie's head darted back and forth between Chuck and Sarah during the whole exchange. Her smile of delight never faded. Chuck remained oblivious to her but when she looked at Sarah inquiringly, Sarah grinned and winked.

Ellie's smile got even bigger. She walked over to Chuck who was filling two bowls of cereal at the counter and hugged him from behind.

"Ellie, what gives? What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"I'm just so happy, so glad!" she replied. Then she let Chuck go, turned and walked out of the kitchen and back to her bedroom. There was definitely a bounce in her step and as she passed by Sarah, she gave the thumbs-up sign.

"Well, I guess we know where she stands on all of this," Chuck said as he put a bowl of cereal in front of Sarah and then went back to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. Then a loud "Awesome!" erupted from Ellie and Devon's bedroom. "And I guess we know where he stands too!" Chuck added.

And hopefully, you'll know where I stand on this, Sarah thought. You want a normal relationship, Chuck Bartowski, you're going to get it – from me! I'm going to show you that I can give you a normal relationship and get you back!

END PART 2

Next: T.L.C.


	4. TLC

CHUCK VS. THE CAMPAIGN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After what happened in Chuck's attempt to have a normal relationship with Jill, his ex from college who turned out to be a Fulcrum agent, General Beckman orders Chuck and Sarah to maintain their boy friend-girl friend cover relationship on much stronger levels, meaning live together and give all appearances of a happy, loving couple to ward off any troublesome normal girls coming after Chuck. Sarah decides to take advantage of the situation to make Chuck hers.

NOTE: If you are looking for adventure and suspense, you won't find it in this story. This is all character, romance, and fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF!

PART 3 – T.L.C.

The alarm came on. Chuck carefully got out of bed and shut it off. Then he walked over to Sarah's side of the bed, to the corner and examined the one foot that was propped up on pillows.

"Any better?" he asked.

"I think so. Thank you!" she replied.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me!" she said while smiling brightly at him.

"Small payback compared to what you've done for me … like saving my life, saving my life, and … oh yes … saving my life. So at least, sometimes, there are some things I can do for you," Chuck replied.

Sarah kept smiling at Chuck. They had been "living together" for a while now as ordered. They had both adjusted to the arrangement and had even developed routines. He got up, showered first, and then it was her turn. While she showered, he dressed in the room and then went to the kitchen to prepare coffee and/or breakfast for both of them. When Sarah returned from the shower, she often found her Orange Orange uniform laid out on the bed waiting for her.

Sleeping together in the same bed had also gotten comfortable for both of them. Sarah had no problem with it from the start. In fact, she discovered that she slept a lot better WITH Chuck than she did alone. Chuck, however, at first, seemed uncomfortable and edgy which made Sarah ponder several possibilities as to what her presence was doing to him. Since that first night when she wore the sexy nightgown for sleepwear, she had switched to large T-shirts. But Chuck still seemed restless in his sleep. Now, he seemed more relaxed and accepting of sharing a bed with her. Which made Sarah glad because she wanted Chuck closer to her. Yes, all they actually did was sleep but she enjoyed it immensely and hoped he did too.

Both Ellie and Devon had welcomed Sarah into the home and did everything they could to make her comfortable and feel like part of the family. During the first week, they lived together, Ellie was all smiles about everything. She always seemed to be patting Chuck on the head or shoulder in delight. And Devon kept looking at Chuck and saying "Awesome! Ellie also made sure that everyone included Sarah in all of the outings and events and decision-making. They always checked with her when planning anything like meals, nights outs, or activities around the home. If anyone did laundry, they always asked if she needed any done. Devon gladly loaned Sarah any of his exercise and workout equipment."

Both she and Chuck had found the arrangement made it easier to plan or get away on missions. Sometimes they even used the Morgan door to sneak out or back in during the late hours so Ellie or Devon wouldn't suspect how long they had been gone.

And when Chuck's BuyMore work shift differed from Sarah's work schedule or if he went off somewhere on his own, Sarah took advantage of the situation to kiss him goodbye. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she'd always ask when he headed toward the door. Then she'd wrap him up in her arms and plant a big one on him. Sometimes he seemed a little hesitant about the such an affectionate display in front of his sister and Devon. But then other times, he'd kiss back with such passion that Sarah felt her heart pounding and her body quivering when she let go of him.

And the more time they lived together, the more Sarah found herself doing little things for Chuck. Once she noticed a stain on the tie he wore. She immediately undid, took it off from his neck, tossed it in the wastebasket, and got another tie for him. She put the new tie on him, did the knot, and then she straightened parts of his hair. When finished, she found herself eye-to-eye with an open-mouthed Chuck.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"What … are you doing?" he asked.

"You had a stain on your tie. You shouldn't be wearing that. And your hair looks better this way," she replied as if changing his clothes and straightening his hair were the most natural things in the world for her to do. The funny thing, she realized later, was that it HAD felt natural. She had done all of that without even thinking about it.

In fact, this entire arrangement, although they were ordered into by their superiors, felt so natural to Sarah. It had quickly developed into something very comfortable and enjoyable for her. She wondered if Chuck felt the same way. She had been trying to make things as natural and normal as possible so that he would think of a future with her. She wanted that and hoped he did too – with her.

She knew very well that, if she wanted to, she could have Chuck quivering and panting in her arms in seconds. I wouldn't even have to use half of the seduction tactics and skills I learned in that CIA class to ensnare him, she thought. But that was the point. She didn't want to have sex with Chuck, she wanted to make love with Chuck.

Sarah looked at her propped up foot and sighed. Her plans for some normal dating stuff with Chuck last night had not gone as she intended. They had a mission yesterday after which Sarah had hoped to go out on a date with or even just spend a quiet evening at home with him, sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a DVD – like normal couples sometimes do. But it did not work out that way, she recalled while she stared at her left ankle again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow, ow, ow," Sarah yelped.

"Why don't you let me carry you?" Chuck said as he tried to help her walk.

"It's just a sprain, I can walk fine."

"Yes I can see that by the excellent job of walking that you did from the car to here and by how you squealed in pain every step of the way."

"I was not squealing," Sarah snapped.

"Groaning, whining, complaining, bellyaching, moaning, crying – take your pick," Chuck responded.

The two of them, along with Casey, had been on a mission during the day, and, as usual, a fight or two with enemy agents had occurred. And during the last altercation, Sarah injured her left ankle. Chuck wanted to get her to a hospital for examination but she insisted that she was fine, it was not broken, and if any examination was needed, there were two doctors at home who could do that.

So, when they headed toward her car, Chuck tried to help her walk but he was rebuffed. Sarah then actually put weight on that foot and let out a cry of pain. She took a second step and then cursed. And on the third step, she winced but managed to suppress any yell or profanity. Then she turned and glared at Chuck. "Well? Aren't you going to help?"

He put one of her arms over his shoulders, one of his around her waist, had her lean on him as much as possible as he helped her walk to her car which she insisted that she could drive. She did manage to drive them home but Chuck could tell by her expressions and by how hard she gripped the steering wheel that the ankle was indeed hurting.

When they arrived home, he suggested that he carry her into the apartment. Sarah looked amused by the suggestion and also looked – well, Chuck wasn't sure what the look she gave him was. It looked something like adoration or fondness but then he concluded that he had imagined that. She declined his offer and said that her ankle was better and that she could walk.

But she didn't. She hobbled on it, hopped on the other leg, treaded lightly and expressed her pain in numerous ways. Chuck did what he could to help, all to which Sarah kept insisting that she was fine. She had used that word a lot tonight after she fell, Chuck thought. And by the time they got to the apartment door, Chuck had enough. He unlocked the door, pushed it slightly open, turned and then, in what he had to admit to himself was a smooth move on his part, scooped Sarah up into his arms and had her.

"Chuck! This isn't necessary! I can walk just fine! You don't have to carry me!" she protested. But while saying that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head against his chest under his chin.

"I know you can but I want to help you," he replied and nudged the door open. He carried her through the doorway, turned around and then pushed the door closed with his hip.

"Can you get the deadbolt?" he asked Sarah. She reached over and locked it.

Chuck turned around and then froze. Sarah looked to see why.

Ellie and Devon were in the kitchen, staring at them with huge grins on their faces. Sarah glanced at Chuck who seemed to be trying to think of some explanation as to why he carried her. But before he could say anything, Ellie spoke.

"Welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski! Why weren't we invited to the wedding?"

"What?" Chuck gasped.

"You are carrying your bride over the threshold, aren't you?" Ellie said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Chuck looked at them in silence and then at Sarah. Sarah grinned at him and quickly decided to take advantage of the situation. She grasped his head with both hands and pulled him down for a kiss. After which, she declared, "They caught us honey! We might as well tell them the truth!"

Then, still smiling broadly, she faced Ellie and Devon and said, "While we were out on our date, Chuck popped the question, I said yes and we went to Vegas and got married." She kissed him again. "Let's go start the honeymoon sweetie!"

Chuck's eyes got big as he stared at Sarah in shock. They stayed that big as Ellie and Devon joined Sarah in laughing. After the laughter subsided, Sarah explained to Ellie and Devon that she fell and hurt her ankle.

"Chuck wanted to take me to the hospital but I said it was just a sprain and that you two could check it out," she said.

The doctors came out in Ellie and Devon. "Put her on the couch Chuck and let's take a look," Ellie commanded.

Ellie and Devon's prognosis agreed with Sarah's. It was a sprained ankle, not broken. They termed it as a "Grade 1" ankle sprain. "Sarah, you need to stay off your feet and elevate the leg above your heart as much as possible. And Chuck, you'll need to apply ice to the ankle for 20 minutes at least three times a day," Ellie advised.

"No problem! I'll take care of her," he replied.

Sarah looked up at him. Part of her was sad that the "normal" plans with Chuck for the evening had been ruined by her injury. But another part of her was pleased that he was concerned and ready to care for her.

Chuck picked her up from the couch and she immediately put her arms around his neck and snuggled against him as much as possible as he carried her. He took her into the bedroom and put her on the bed. He carefully removed her shoes and socks and then left the room and returned with some pillows, which he propped under the injured ankle. Then he went off to the kitchen and returned with some ice wrapped in a towel and a glass of water.

He handed her the glass of water and several Ibuprofen tablets that he also had. "Ellie said that this many is a prescription strength dosage of Ibuprofen. She said it would be a waste of money for her to write a prescription for that when you can just amp up on the regular ones we have here." Sarah took the pills and swallowed them with a gulp of water.

He sat on the bed beside her legs and held the ice on the injured ankle. "Can I get you anything else? A drink or something?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied.

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine. You're always fine," he sighed with a shake of his head.

"Chuck, it's just a sprain!"

He just shook his head again and kept holding the ice pack on her ankle. He glanced at his watch to time the 20 minutes that it should be applied. He kept it on for longer than the 20 minutes and during that, the Ibuprofen started to kick in. Sarah could feel the pain lessening and she started to relax.

"You look like you're getting drowsy. Are you? Do you want to sleep?" Chuck asked.

She nodded.

"OK, I'll go brush my teeth and stuff and you can go ahead and change for bed." He stood up and got a large T-shirt from a drawer and put it on the bed beside her and left the room.

Sarah leaned up in the bed. In doing so, she applied some pressure on her feet and some pain flared in the one ankle. Thanks to the ice and pain relievers, it didn't hurt as bad. But she still grimaced. She pulled off her blouse and bra and then got the T-shirt on her. Then she propped up her legs and tried to pull off her pants. In doing so, she put pressure on her feet and immediately regretted it as pain flared up again in the ankle. It was too much. She needed help.

Chuck came back into the bedroom a few minutes later. He looked curiously at her dressed in the T-shirt but still in her pants.

"Chuck, I need help. Take off my pants," she said.

He stared at her and didn't say a word for a few moments. Then he finally responded. "What?"

"Take off my pants!"

He stared silently at her again.

"Chuck!"

That seemed to bring him out of his stupor as he then actually blinked. But he still kept silent. Finally, he suggested going and getting Ellie for that task.

"Chuck! We are boy friend-girl friend, lovers, living together," Sarah pointed out.

"Pretend!" Chuck responded.

"Yes! But Ellie and Devon don't know that. How do you think it's going to look if my lover asks his sister to help me undress?"

Chuck got quiet again and resumed his staring ritual. He seemed to be processing what she said and then concluded, "Good point!"

He sat down beside her on the bed. He started to reach out with hands and then stopped.

"Chuck it's all right! Please help me!"

He put his hands down to the elastic waist band of her pants. He gripped the waist band and in doing so, his fingers slid inside the pants and rubbed against her skin. Just that slight touch of his fingers sent a charge through Sarah. She had to grit her teeth to suppress a moan. And she noticed that Chuck also seemed affected. He froze for a moment, swallowed, and then shook his head as if trying to clear it.

He pulled her pants down and slowly, gently, and carefully removed them, taking extra care as he got them through her ankles and off of her. He folded up the pants and set them aside. Then he turned and concentrated on adjusting the pillows for her ankle.

"Ellie said that the more we elevate your ankle, the more it will help. I'll get some more pillows so that you can sleep with it elevated and not have to worry about it falling or something. I'll also get a blanket for you because you obviously can't sleep under the covers like that," Chuck said. His voice sounded a little bit higher than normal.

Then he left the bedroom to get the extra pillows and blanket. Sarah let out the breath that she discovered that she had been holding all during that time. She couldn't believe how Chuck could affect her. It was a while before she could actually stop thinking about the feel of his hands on her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Owwwwww! Dammit!"

"Sarah?"

It was the middle of the night and Sarah's ankle had slipped off the pillow, hit the side of the bed, and woke up her up – painfully.

Chuck sat up in bed and looked at her. She was grimacing. He stood up, got her leg and gently repositioned it back on the pillow. "Hang on! I'll be right back," he said and left the bedroom.

He returned a few minutes later with Ibuprofen and an ice pack. He handed the pills to her and got the glass of water from the stand. Sarah immediately swallowed the medicine. Chuck sat on her side of the bed and held the ice pack on her injured ankle. The ice helped and the pain subsided.

"Thank you!" she said.

"No problem," he replied.

"It's better now. Put it up and you can go back to sleep," she suggested.

"Nope! I gotta keep it on for at least 20 minutes."

"Chuck, it's not necessary. I'm –"

"Yes I know! You're fine! You yelled in pain but you're fine. You cursed but you're fine. Your face registered some nasty and painful expressions but you're fine! I'm fine too. We're all fine. So I can stay awake and keep this fine ice on your fine ankle and hopefully make it feel fine. After which, we'll both feel fine and we'll go back to sleep. Then we'll sleep fine and wake up fine on a fine morning. Oh by the way Sarah, how are you feeling now? Fine? That's fine!"

Sarah smiled and said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Which brought them to the morning. Chuck first asked Sarah if she needed anything. Upon being told no, he left the bedroom. About 15 minutes later, Ellie came in and examined Sarah's ankle.

"Well, it's better," Ellie declared. "But I think you should stay off of it as much as possible today. If you don't, it's liable to get worse. Call in sick and I'll talk to that brother of mine and get him to stay home too and pamper you and give you some TLC."

The second Ellie finished saying that, the bedroom door opened and Chuck walked in carrying a tray of food. Both Sarah and Ellie looked on in surprise as Chuck set the tray on Sarah's lap. They looked at what the tray contained: a plate of pancakes and sausage, a bowl of fruit, a jar of syrup, a cup of coffee, a glass of water, silverware and napkins.

"I just assumed that you'd want breakfast, so I made some. I'll call in sick today and stay home and try to help take care of that ankle for you," Chuck said.

Sarah said nothing. She looked at Chuck as did Ellie. After a moment, Chuck looked quizzically at the two of them. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

They both suddenly found their voices. "No, no!" they said in harmony.

Sarah spread out a napkin and got the knife and fork. "This is wonderful Chuck! And very sweet! Thank you!"

"Yes Chuck, this is very sweet!" Ellie agreed.

"Think you'll be OK while I take a quick shower?" he asked Sarah.

"I'll be fine!"

"Well, I hope you like the breakfast. Dig in and I'll get an ice pack on that ankle after I shower," he said as he left the room.

Sarah and Ellie looked at each other. "I guess I don't need to talk to him about pampering you after all," Ellie said.

"You know, I could get used to this," Sarah replied as she poured some syrup over the pancakes.

"So I guess things have been all taken care of after all that Jill stuff," Ellie said. She had practically spat the name "Jill." She looked thoughtful. "I've noticed that you moved your clothes and other things over here. Do you still have your room at that hotel?" Sarah shook her head.

Ellie smiled. "Then you two are officially living together. And I guess things are really serious." Although Ellie had phrased all of that as statements, Sarah knew that she was also asking, trying to get confirmation of what was going on with her brother and his girl friend.

Sarah thought for a few seconds about Ellie's inquiry of if things were serious. And then she answered honestly.

"I am!" She paused, not sure what to say for Chuck, but then answered that as honestly as she could. "I hope he is too. I want him to be serious about me, but I don't know."

Ellie looked a little puzzled. "You're living together and you don't know if Chuck is serious about you? What's the problem?" she asked.

"Well, it's –"

"I know, I know, it's complicated!" Ellie fumed with a shake of her head. "What's it going to take to UN-complicate things between you two?"

Sarah didn't know what to say.

END PART 3

Next: T.L.C. Too


	5. TLC Too

CHUCK VS. THE CAMPAIGN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After what happened in Chuck's attempt to have a normal relationship with Jill, his ex from college who turned out to be a Fulcrum agent, General Beckman orders Chuck and Sarah to maintain their boy friend-girl friend cover relationship on much stronger levels, meaning live together and give all appearances of a happy, loving couple to ward off any troublesome normal girls coming after Chuck. Sarah decides to take advantage of the situation to make Chuck hers.

NOTE: If you are looking for adventure and suspense, you won't find it in this story. This is all character, romance, and fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF! Thank you very much to all who reviewed! Your comments are GREATLY appreciated!

ANOTHER NOTE: In watching the "Chuck" TV series, we all know that Sarah's background seems to be filled with secrets, mysteries, and deceptions. But after hearing Chuck's speech to Sarah about fathers in the episode "Chuck Vs. the Delorean," is there a possibility that there may be some secrets, mysteries, and deceptions in Chuck and Ellie's background – especially where their parents are concerned? Probably not. But it did get me to wondering!

PART 4 – T.L.C. Too

The alarm came on and stayed on. Sarah kept waiting for Chuck to turn it off. But he didn't.

She shook him. "Alarm Chuck!" Chuck responded with a groan.

Sarah sat up and looked at him. He was huddled under the sheets looking miserable. She leaned over him and shut off the alarm. Then she looked closely at him. "Chuck, are you OK?" He cracked open his eyes slightly and looked blearily at her. She touched his forehead. Hot!

She leaped out of bed, dashed out of the room and went to the bathroom. She quickly found a thermometer. She was now used to the layout and setup of the Bartowski apartment and pretty much knew where everything and anything were. She rushed back to the bedroom and took his temperature. It registered 102 degrees. Not good, Sarah thought. She walked out of the bedroom again and headed toward Ellie and Devon's room but stopped when she heard noises in the kitchen. She went there and found Ellie making coffee.

"Good morning," Ellie said brightly.

"Ellie, Chuck looks bad and is running a fever, 102 degrees. I think you had better take a look at him."

Ellie dashed from the kitchen, got a medical bag from her bedroom, and went into the bedroom where Chuck still huddled under the sheets. She looked him over, checking his vitals, examining his throat, feeling his neck, and listening to his lungs. After which, she eyed him with a stern expression. "Chuck, did you get a flu shot when Devon and I told you to a couple of months ago?"

He shook his head.

"Brilliant Chuck, just brilliant!" Ellie raged. "Well your stupidity has paid off. You have the flu!" She turned toward Sarah. "Did you get a flu shot?"

Sarah nodded.

"Well at least the better half has brains!" Ellie snapped at Chuck. "You're not going anywhere Chuck. You'll have to stay home, probably for three, four days. And maybe, if Sarah isn't as mad at you as I am for your stupidity, she'll take care of you while you're sick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah stood at the microwave waiting for the chicken soup to warm up. When it was ready, she got the bowl, put it, along with a spoon and napkin, on a tray and carried it to Chuck's room. As she got closer, she thought she heard talking.

She did. Chuck was sitting up on the side of the bed conversing with someone on his iPhone.

"Yeah, they're in there. OK, next question? Well, I could probably come in later today."

Sarah snatched the phone from him. "Who is this?" she demanded. It was Big Mike from the BuyMore. "Chuck is sick and will NOT be in today, and probably not tomorrow or the day after." She hung up and then glared at Chuck who was still sitting on the side of the bed.

"What do you mean that you'll be in later?" she asked.

"I could probably go in. They need me and –"

"You are NOT going anywhere. You are sick."

Sarah set the tray down on his desk and then propped up some pillows so that he could sit up in bed. She then set the tray in his lap.

"Eat!" she commanded.

Ellie had told her to get Chuck to rest as much as possible, drink plenty fluids, suggested soup for food, and to use the usual medications for the fever, aches, and cough. Chuck had been sleeping, but evidently, the call from the BuyMore had woken up him up. Sarah looked at him as he slowly ate the soup. He looked pale and weak.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"About the same I guess," he answered between spoonfuls.

She was about to quiz him some more when his phone rang. He answered it before she could protest. After a few seconds, he spoke. "Look in the file cabinet under the Nerd Herd counter. You'll find those in a blue folder." He paused as whoever called asked him another question.

"Uhhh, well I don't know. I kind of doubt I could come in today. I –"

Sarah grabbed the phone. 'Chuck is sick and will not be coming in."

Big Mike started yelling but Sarah cut him off. "NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! CHUCK IS NOT COMING IN UNTIL HE IS WELL! DON'T CALL HIM AGAIN!" She shouted and hung up. She glared at Chuck.

He averted his eyes and continued eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Chuck finished the soup, Sarah tried to get him to go back to sleep. He had just about drifted off when his phone rang. This time Sarah answered and she was not happy when she discovered that it was Big Mike from the BuyMore calling again. She lost her temper and told him in blunt terms what would happen if he called and bothered Chuck any more.

About 15 minutes later, another call came from BuyMore. This time it was Lester. When Sarah demanded to know why he was calling when she had told Big Mike to stop bothering Chuck, Lester replied that she had told Big Mike not to call, but she didn't say anything about anyone else calling. She hung up.

What is going on? she wondered. She called Casey, who was working at the BuyMore today, to find out.

"What do you think is going on Walker. This place is going to hell without Bartowski here," he said.

"Can't somebody else handle things?"

Casey snorted. "Who? Big Mike? He's good at eating donuts. Emmett? He's good at buying donuts to kiss Big Mike's rear end. The only one with any brains around here to run the place is Bartowski."

It suddenly occurred to Sarah that Chuck had spent a lot of time on the phone that day he stayed home and took care of her when she had that sprained ankle. More than likely it had been BuyMore employees calling and asking him questions.

"While I've got you on the phone, could you put Chuck on? I need to know what kind of wall mount to use for this big screen monitor," Casey asked.

Sarah hung up.

Then about 30 minutes later, Morgan called begging to talk to Chuck.

"I'm under the gun here Sarah! Big Mike has given me a list of questions to ask Chuck and if I don't get the answers, I'm going to be on the loading dock for a month. Sarah, people on the loading dock actually have to work. Please! Let me talk to Chuck."

With an exasperated sigh, she handed the phone to Chuck who talked with Morgan for about 10 minutes. When it sounded like Chuck was through and saying goodbye, Sarah took the phone from him.

"Now that's it Morgan. No more calls! I'm turning off his phone. Chuck needs to rest," Sarah said. She turned off the phone and dropped it on his desk next to the computer.

Sarah gazed at Chuck. She was worried. So far, he hadn't gotten much rest and he didn't look good. She felt his forehead. It was still hot. She helped him get settled and pulled the blankets up over him as he lay down and closed his eyes. She turned out the lights and then sat on the bed for a while watching and waiting for him to fall asleep.

She wondered if he had watched her when she had been asleep in bed with that sprained ankle. He had taken good care of her, she recalled, just like a hus—" She stopped that thought not knowing if she dare go there. But she couldn't stop the images of the two of them in a house with a back yard in a nice neighborhood that filled her head. She smiled and wondered if Chuck ever had such thoughts.

He seemed to be asleep, so she stood up and was about to leave the room and then she had second thoughts about leaving his phone right there on the desk. Chuck might get it and turn it back on. She picked it up to take with her and in so doing, noticed some birthday cards on the desk. She looked at one. It was a birthday card to Chuck from his father.

But Chuck and Ellie's father had left them some time ago, Sarah thought. When she had been assigned to protect Chuck, she had received a file on his background and family and it was there that she had first learned that his father had left them. She thought nothing of it at the time and later noticed that Chuck and Ellie never mentioned the man. But as she got to know Chuck, as she spent more time with him, and her feelings for him grew, she started to feel really curious about his father and a slight bit of anger toward the man. How could any parent even consider the thought of leaving someone like Chuck and Ellie?

She recalled the time that Chuck had talked with her about his father when her own father came back into her life briefly. Chuck had stressed to Sarah to not blame herself for anything that her father did. He confessed to having done that to himself about his own father's departure and he told her that after a lot of time and therapy, he finally came to the realization that it wasn't his fault, that it wasn't his fault for anything that his father did. Sarah had genuinely and greatly appreciated Chuck's words at the time and she also could see the pain and hurt that he had undergone because of his father.

She studied the card and wondered how old or recent it was. Chuck had told her that his father had sent cards but then they stopped. Had they really stopped? Could any of these cards have possibly been sent to Chuck on his last birthday or recently? Had their father been keeping in touch with Chuck?

She glanced over at the bed. Chuck seemed to be asleep, so she did some searching on the desk and found other greeting cards from his father. She remembered last night, when she went to bed that Chuck had been on the computer, involved in something. What is going on? Sarah wondered as she looked through the collection of cards on the desk. Every card was from his father.

Then a conversation with Chuck, that had occurred a while ago, sprung up in her mind. It was during his lunch break at the BuyMore. She had brought some food over to him and they ate together, alone in the break room. They had talked about various things during that time and at one point, Chuck had asked her about her CIA training, what it was like, what they had taught her. That conversation had covered several topics, some of which she talked about and others she avoided. But one topic that Chuck brought up now stood out. He had asked her about tracking down and finding missing people.

How do you do that, what things do you look for, what places and websites can you check, and what had she been taught to do and how would she do it, he had quizzed her. She didn't think much about it then, she just attributed those questions and the others to Chuck's curiosity about what was involved in becoming an agent. Since it hadn't really covered anything personal or any sort of confidential training or information, she had answered his questions.

But now, in looking at these cards, that talk took on a whole new meaning. She gazed at the sleeping Chuck. He had been clever in getting this information. He had steered the conversation into a variety of subjects. As a result, the subject he really wanted to talk about, what he really wanted to know about was hidden, veiled between the other topics he quizzed her on.

Once she was sure that he was asleep, Sarah turned on the computer and got on the internet. She checked the address bar history on the web browser. Sure enough, there were some of the addresses for the websites that she had mentioned to Chuck as possible places to check when trying to locate someone.

Why did he want to track down his father? Why hadn't he just asked her for help? Did he not want her to know that he was trying to do this? Or did he think she would have asked him questions that he didn't want to answer?

Then she got concerned. What was his father like now? Would Chuck be in any danger with him? Her own father, during his visit, had put Chuck in some risky situations. And would Chuck go off some place out-of-town or even out-of-state to try to locate the man? This could get dangerous, she thought as she turned off the computer.

She pondered talking to Chuck when he got better. Would he talk about it? Either way, she resolved to keep a close eye on him about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie got out of her car after she parked and walked up the apartment. She was surprised to see Morgan sitting by the fountain, looking depressed.

"Hey Ellie," he said as he got up and walked toward her.

"Morgan?"

He was holding a sheet of paper and he stared at it as he seemed to be gearing up to say what he wanted to say.

"Morgan?" Ellie repeated.

"I was wondering if you could help me," he finally said. Then he handed her the sheet of paper. "These are some questions about stuff at the BuyMore that we need answered. Chuck is the only one who knows and I have to get the answers or I'm toast. Big Mike is going to put me on the late shift for the rest of the month and after if I don't get these answers."

"Morgan, what do you mean Chuck needs to answer these questions. Can't someone else at the BuyMore handle this?" Ellie asked.

"Geez Ellie, the place falls apart when Chuck isn't there."

"Then why don't you just ask Chuck these questions then? Why do you need me to do this?" Ellie questioned.

Morgan looked sheepish or embarrassed, Ellie thought as she watched him hem and haw for an answer. Eventually, he explained.

"Well, as you know Chuck is sick. And when things started going bad at the BuyMore today because Chuck wasn't there, Big Mike had a fit and started screaming. So he called Chuck and tried to get him to come into work."

"Chuck is sick, Morgan, he is NOT coming into work until he gets better," Ellie said firmly.

"I know that. But Big Mike expected Chuck to help them out. So anyway, he called Chuck this morning and got him to answer some questions. Then when he tried to talk Chuck into coming in, apparently Sarah took over Chuck's phone and chewed out Big Mike and told him to quit bothering Chuck. Big Mike called a couple of other times and Sarah got mad at him."

"I should hope so," Ellie said indignantly.

"Anyway, then Big Mike got the rest of us to call Chuck. Sarah got mad again. She let me talk to him once and then said that was it. And then she shut off Chuck's phone. So Big Mike sent me over here with that list of questions. Ellie, believe me, I didn't want to do this, but I'm stuck. I came over here and I knocked on the front door and when Sarah answered, I tried to explain but the second I mentioned that I had some questions for the BuyMore, she ordered me to go away and slammed the door in my face.

"I tried to see Chuck through the Morgan door but she had locked that and I couldn't get in. So then I tried tapping on the window so Chuck would wake up and let me in but she caught me. And then she REALLY got mad at me. I don't know if you know this Ellie but Sarah is really scary when she gets mad."

Ellie didn't know that. But she had noticed that Sarah did, at times, act very protective about Chuck. In fact, she is just as protective about Chuck as I am, Ellie thought.

Morgan then looked at Ellie desperately. "Ellie, I really, really don't want to be stuck with closing the store for so long. Do you think you can help me?"

Ellie took pity on him. "I'll see what I can do. I'll call you when I get the answers."

"Thanks Ellie. You're the best."

"Now you and everybody else at the BuyMore leave Chuck alone and let him get some rest," she requested.

"Ellie, I'm not the one doing this," Morgan said as he departed.

Ellie unlocked the front door and stepped into the apartment. Sarah was nowhere in sight and things were quiet. She strolled down the hallway to the bedroom and looked in. She could see Sarah sitting on the bed alongside Chuck, stroking his hair as he slept. Sarah looked fondly and dreamily at Chuck as she did that and Ellie wondered if Sarah was off in some private, special place with Chuck.

She hesitated but then greeted Sarah, who turned her head and returned the greeting without interrupting her stroking of Chuck's hair. Ellie moved forward to get a closer look at her brother. "Chuck doesn't look too good. I take it that things didn't go well today," Ellie noted.

"Between all of the calls from the BuyMore, he may have managed to get SOME rest," Sarah griped.

"I know. I ran into a desperate Morgan outside and he filled me in on what was going on at the store."

"Can they not do anything without Chuck there to hold their hand?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I guess a lot of people depend on my brother … more so than I ever realized," Ellie replied.

Ellie saw Sarah's expression turn a little sad as she stared at Chuck. And then she softly said "Yes, they do."

Ellie had the feeling that Sarah was talking about something far more significant than the BuyMore. But she hadn't a clue as to what it could be.

END PART 4

Next: Absence


	6. Absence

CHUCK VS. THE CAMPAIGN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After what happened in Chuck's attempt to have a normal relationship with Jill, his ex from college who turned out to be a Fulcrum agent, General Beckman orders Chuck and Sarah to maintain their boy friend-girl friend cover relationship on much stronger levels, meaning live together and give all appearances of a happy, loving couple to ward off any troublesome normal girls coming after Chuck. Sarah decides to take advantage of the situation to make Chuck hers.

NOTE: If you are looking for adventure and suspense, you won't find it in this story. This is all character, romance, and fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF!

ANOTHER NOTE: Once again, "THANK YOU!" to all who review!

PART 5 - Absence

The alarm came on and Sarah reached over and shut it off. She stared at the empty spot on Chuck's side of the bed. He hadn't come home; he had been out all night. She grabbed her phone and called him. Voice mail again.

Sarah sighed and set down the phone. She had called him several times throughout the night and every time had gotten the voice mail.

It's OK. He's fine. He's with Casey, she told herself. She also reminded herself again that the mission they were on wasn't really dangerous, at least as far as the intel indicated.

It had sounded simple and easy during the briefing with Beckman yesterday. Basically, Chuck was directed to attend the big videogame con that was going on at a downtown convention center, wander around and flash and identify a software executive who was suspected of aiding Fulcrum. Chuck was ready and willing for this assignment and delighted when he found out that he wouldn't have to pose as anyone. He just had to be like any other visitor, play games, check out booths, visit people, talk to the company reps, enter game tournaments and report when and if he flashed on anyone.

Sarah intended to go with him but then Casey pointed out that Chuck having a girl friend along like Sarah would get a lot of attention in "geek-ville." Beckman agreed and ordered Casey to accompany Chuck. Sarah was not happy about that but said nothing. The two left early yesterday afternoon for the con. And since then, Sarah hadn't heard a thing.

She remembered Ellie's reaction last night when Sarah answered her inquiry as to where Chuck was. Ellie rolled her eyes and remarked "He'll probably be there all night."

And Ellie had been right. Here it was the next morning and Chuck still hadn't come home.

His absence had been conspicuously noticeable to Sarah because she didn't sleep well at all during the night. She relapsed back to the old, troubled days of lying awake and staring at the ceiling, tossing and turning in attempts to be more comfortable, and occasionally dozing only to awaken a short while later

And some time during the night, she admitted to herself that she missed Chuck and that was why she couldn't sleep. Since this Beckman-mandated live-in cover, Sarah had found herself getting great nights of sleep. She had wondered if that was due to being alongside Chuck and now she had confirmation that it was.

Face it Walker, she said to herself, you like sleeping with Chuck Bartowski.

It had been nearly 20 hours since Chuck and Casey left for that videogame con. Where were they? What was taking so long? she wondered. She tried Chuck's phone again. Voice mail. She preferred not to phone Casey and endure his snide remarks if he answered. But she wanted to know what was going on. She tried his number.

"What is it Walker?" he answered on the third ring.

"I just wanted to check in and see how things were going." She could hear a lot of conversation and activity in the background. Evidently, the game convention was going in full blast even in the early morning.

"You sure you're not worried about your boy-toy bumping into another hot brunette from his past?" Casey said.

Sarah ignored his remark and pointed out that she had not heard anything from the two of them since this mission began and asked if there was anything she could do to help.

"Oh we found that guy a couple of hours after we first got here and wrapped that up quick. The mission was over and done with before dinner," he replied. Sarah could hear some clicking noises as he talked.

"You found him? You finished the mission? Then why are you still there?" That clicking noise she kept hearing sounded familiar.

"Uhhhhhhhh … Bartowski wanted to look around more and he got into a Halo tournament and some other competitions. I tried to drag him away … but I couldn't, so I …." Casey paused and then Sarah realized what those clicking sounds were. They were a video game controller. She knew that noise well as Chuck frequently played games here in the apartment.

"Casey, are you playing games too? Have the two of you been there all night playing games?"

"Uhhhhh."

"Maybe you should bring Chuck home," Sarah commanded.

"For crying out loud Walker! Jill gave Bartowski a rough time and he was in the dumps after that. Then he got the flu. He's had a good time here, probably the first good time he has had in a while. Cut the geek some slack and let him have some fun!" Casey countered.

"Are you even watching him and making sure he's safe?"

Casey didn't say anything. Instead he hung up.

She put down the phone and debated whether or not to drive out to the convention center and bring Chuck home. It would be for his safety she tried to convince herself. But that argument fell flat as she thought that she just might be acting a little bit overprotective. Chuck had been gone just one night. Why was she so possessive? Casey was right. Let Chuck have some fun.

She certainly hadn't been able to provide him with much fun. Her plan to do normal relationship things with Chuck had not gone well so far. It seemed as if every time she tried to schedule a date or go somewhere with Chuck like normal couples, something always happened to prevent it.

The only thing that had gone well so far was their sleeping together. Of course, they were sleeping platonically, but still Sarah enjoyed it immensely because it had been so comforting to her. And now, last night, that had been taken away from her. She let out a long sigh as she got up and headed to the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah opened up the apartment door and stepped inside. It had been a long day, made all the longer by her lack of sleep last night and the absence of Chuck. She couldn't believe how much she missed him. It was just after 6pm and she still hadn't heard or seen Chuck, or Casey for that matter, since they left on that mission to the videogame con yesterday afternoon.

"Hey Sarah," Ellie called from the living room as Sarah entered the apartment.

"Hi Ellie," Sarah replied. "Is Chuck back?" She tried not to sound too anxious or concerned but wasn't sure that she succeeded.

Ellie nodded. "He's in the bedroom. He got here a little while ago, looking like a zombie, headed straight back there, and no sign of life since then."

Sarah rushed back to the bedroom and found Chuck sprawled on the bed, still in his clothes. A bunch of bags were on and beside the bed. Sarah looked in one and found it full of flyers, books, brochures, game boxes, and game cartridges. She gathered the bags up and piled them on the floor by his computer. Then she sat down on the bed beside him.

Chuck didn't stir. He lay there, totally and completely out. It looked as if he just wandered into the room, dropped his bags wherever and plopped down on the bed. She reached out with her hand and stroked his hair. He mumbled something but didn't wake up.

Sarah bet that he went non-stop since he arrived at the con. He probably wouldn't be waking up for dinner or wanting anything to eat. He probably won't wake up for a while, she concluded. She felt really tired herself. She continued stroking his hair, thinking about what to do. Then she decided.

She took off his shoes and socks, undid his pants and slid them off. Then she coaxed him to sit up so that she could remove his shirt, leaving him in his undershirt and underwear. He stirred and mumbled but didn't fully wake up. She then maneuvered him under the covers.

With Chuck in bed, she then changed into her sleepwear. She turned out the light, pulled down the covers on her side and crawled in, moving onto his chest. She snuggled against him, putting her arms around him. And it pleased her that he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

She fell asleep within seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie turned off the television and stood up, wondering about Chuck and Sarah. Don't they want to eat? she thought. Sarah had gone to their bedroom to check on Chuck the second she got home. That was about 20 minutes ago and Ellie hadn't heard a sound since then.

She wandered to their room. She suddenly realized that she had thought of it as "their" room, not Chuck's room but Chuck AND Sarah's room. Well, it was their room now. Besides Sarah staying over every night and moving her clothes and other things in, Ellie had noticed some differences in the room. A poster or artwork had come down from the wall, one piece of furniture had been relocated, certain DVDs and books had been removed from the shelves, and other changes had been done. Sarah changes, Ellie thought.

In fact, she noticed that the two of them had even been referring to it as their room. Ellie tried to think about when that started and she recalled what sounded like an argument or fight between them when Chuck got home late one night after closing the BuyMore. She couldn't make out most of what they said but it did sound like Sarah was upset about something. She easily heard Sarah shout "Fine! But get them out of here! I don't want those things in our room!" And then Ellie saw Chuck carrying a box outside to the Nerd Herd car. Evidently Sarah didn't like something Chuck had in the room and demanded that he get rid of it, get it out of THEIR room. What exactly it was, Ellie could only guess. But she was pretty sure that after that, they both referred it to as their room.

Lately, she had been wondering a lot about those two. She recalled her confrontation with Chuck after she had that heated discussion with Sarah at the Orange Orange and discovered that Chuck been seeing Jill a lot more than she thought.

The next morning, before he left for work, Ellie let him have it. How could he have been so stupid to even consider getting back with Jill and how could he have done that to Sarah, she raged at him. It astounded Ellie that he said nothing in his defense during her whole tirade. He just stood there, letting her rant and rave. And when she finished, he said simply "You're right. I'm so sorry." And then he left for work. What just happen here? Ellie wondered at the time.

Another thing that had puzzled Ellie was how Sarah acted about Jill. It wasn't until well after that whole situation had ended that Ellie realized that Sarah seemed so accepting over what Chuck had done. In fact, Sarah appeared to totally understand the whole thing. Could any girl friend really be THAT understanding and forgiving? She wondered how she would have reacted if something similar had happened to her and Devon? Would she have done like Sarah did? Or was there something more to this whole Jill thing?

And what was Chuck doing with Jill in the first place? He had been going with Sarah for a while before Jill returned. And he loves Sarah, I know he does, Ellie thought. And Sarah loves him, I know she does. So why did he just drop Sarah and go off with Jill the second after she reappeared in his life?

Fortunately, he and Sarah evidently patched things up and were now living together. Ellie was delighted about that. She genuinely liked Sarah and thought she was good for Chuck. But now their living together brought up questions in her mind. Whenever she tried to talk to Chuck about this new phase in his relationship with Sarah, he got evasive. And during that conversation with Sarah about her and Chuck when Sarah had that sprained ankle, it had astounded Ellie that Sarah didn't know for sure if Chuck was serious about her. They're living together and they don't know if they're serious? Could something be wrong? But what? she asked herself. She wished that she could get a clear picture of what was up with those two. But she always seemed to get more questions than answers with them.

Maybe I shouldn't interfere, Ellie thought, maybe it's none of my business. But she couldn't help but be concerned and protective about Chuck. The two of them were close and always had been. They had always helped each other and depended on each other. Other people often got so envious about them, saying that they wished they had the type of brother-sister relationship that Chuck and Ellie had. And I practically raised Chuck, Ellie thought. So how could she not be concerned and not worry about him? What she had with Devon was so wonderful and she wanted so badly for Chuck to have that too with the right girl. And she honestly felt that Sarah was that girl.

The door to their bedroom was ajar. Ellie listened at the door and heard nothing. She cautiously pushed it more open and peeked. They were in bed, in each other's arms, fast asleep. Ellie closed the door. Well, they're sleeping together, she thought. And then she wondered something: Yes, they're sleeping together but are they SLEEPING together?

END PART 5

Next: She's Baaaaaack!


	7. She's Baaaaaaaack!

CHUCK VS. THE CAMPAIGN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After what happened in Chuck's attempt to have a normal relationship with Jill, his ex from college who turned out to be a Fulcrum agent, General Beckman orders Chuck and Sarah to maintain their boy friend-girl friend cover relationship on much stronger levels, meaning live together and give all appearances of a happy, loving couple to ward off any troublesome normal girls coming after Chuck. Sarah decides to take advantage of the situation to make Chuck hers.

NOTE: If you are looking for adventure and suspense, you won't find it in this story. This is all character, romance, and fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF!

ANOTHER NOTE: Please review! I love to see your comments and am always curious about what you think about the chapters! Thank you!

PART 6 – SHE'S BAAAAAACK!

The alarm came on. Chuck sat up in bed and tried to turn it off but with his trembling hands, he kept missing the button. After a few failed attempts, he gripped one hand with the other and willed himself to settle down. Then he reached over and finally got the alarm turned off. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Are you all right?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm just had trouble waking up," he lied.

The truth was that he had that nightmare again; the same nightmare that he had been having off and on right after the whole Jill mess ended. It hadn't invaded his sleep for a while. The last time had been before Sarah moved in and he thought it was gone. But he had it just now, right before the alarm went off. He had not panicked too badly when he woke up, unlike the last times. So Sarah wasn't alerted to what was going on. Chuck felt bad enough about what had happened and almost happened with Jill. So he wasn't sure if he could talk to Sarah about it. He wasn't sure he wanted to. But if he had the same problems today as he did the other times he had this nightmare, he may not have any choice.

He looked at his hands. They were trembling again. He got up and headed for the shower, hoping that would get rid of his fears and concerns.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 30 minutes later, showered and dressed for work, Chuck ventured out to the dining room and found Sarah and Ellie sitting at the table, eating and talking.

"Good morning," both said brightly.

"Morning ladies," Chuck said and ventured outside to get the newspaper. It was on the ground about five feet away from the doorway. He walked outside, bent over and picked it up. And when he moved the paper, he saw a dead bug with trails of ants on it. Suddenly that dead bug and ants changed to her corpse, horribly stretched out, bloodied and battered and then decaying -- the same image from his nightmare.

With a cry, he jumped back, away from it, tripped over the front step and fell through the front doorway of the apartment. He landed on his back on the carpet with a thump and a cry of pain.

"CHUCK!" both Sarah and Ellie screamed.

Sarah got to him first, crouched down by him, and grasped his head with both hands, checking him over, looking for injuries. Chuck let out a huge breath of air and sat up with Sarah supporting him. Ellie appeared on his other side and also looked him over with concern.

Suddenly, Sarah noticed that he was shaking. "Chuck! What's wrong?" she demanded. Not waiting for an answer, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, pressing his head against her, stroking his hair and rubbing his back and arms. "It's OK, it's OK," she said in a comforting tone. "You just fell, you didn't break anything. It's OK."

Surprisingly, he did start to feel OK. Sarah, her body, her arms, her hair, her scent, her whole presence, seemed to seal him up in a protective shield. He suddenly felt warm and safe and that horrible image that he saw instantly faded away from his mind.

"I'm all right. Sorry," he said when he found that he could speak. "I just tripped and had the wind knocked out of me. Sorry!"

He rose up on his feet with Sarah helping him. "Paper?" he said to Ellie as he handed it to her. Ellie took the newspaper but still looked at him with concern. As did Sarah.

He needed to get away before they started grilling him. "I'm off to work," he said to both of them and walked toward the door. Sarah gripped his arm and stopped him. "Maybe I should drive you."

"Not necessary," he replied. "Casey and I have the same shift, so we're car pooling today. He can drive." He tried to leave again but Sarah still gripped his arm.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

Before he could respond, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a goodbye kiss. She kissed him passionately and for a moment everything but Sarah faded away. He was with her and only her. When she released him, he was trembling again. But this time it was a good thing. She noticed his reaction and smiled. "Have a good day," she said brightly patting him on the chest.

He stepped outside and headed toward Casey's apartment. Yep, no doubt about it, the nightmare was back. And judging by how that dead bug caused him to imagine seeing the corpse, it was back in full force. Why do I keep having this nightmare? Why it won't go away? he thought. And why do images from the nightmare haunt me like ghosts? Does the intersect in my head have anything to do with that?

He had a feeling that it was going to be a rough day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, could you help me with my Blackberry?" Chuck heard a female voice ask as he was down on the floor, behind the Nerd Herd counter trying to retrieve a battery pack that he dropped from a cellular phone that he had been working on.

"Sure can," he said as he scooped up the pack, stood up, and faced the customer at the counter. Then he leaped backwards in fright. IT WAS HER! His back hit the wall of the Nerd Herd counter sharply and pain shot through him. Then he looked again. It wasn't her. It was just a customer. She didn't even have brunette hair. How could he have mistaken this customer for her? He knew the answer before he asked that question. That nightmare was doing things to him again.

The customer seemed puzzled by Chuck's reaction. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no, nothing! I just nearly slipped. How can I help you?" Chuck stammered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later, Chuck ventured outside to the back of the BuyMore with a full wastebasket from the Nerd Herd counter. He walked up to the dumpster, lifted the lid and poured the contents in. He watched all of the papers, boxes, wrappers, packing materials and what-not float down to the bottom of the dumpster – onto her bloody and decaying corpse!

In a panic, he dropped the wastebasket and ran down the side of the BuyMore building. It wasn't until he reached the front of the store that he realized that once again his mind had been playing tricks on him. He halted, leaned over, placed his hands on his knees and gasped for breath.

Why is this happening? Why is this happening? Why is this happening? he repeated to himself.

His iPhone rang and caused him to jump in fright. He quickly recovered, grabbed the phone and answered it without bothering to check the screen for caller ID.

"Are you OK?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? What makes you think I'm not fine?" he answered rapidly.

"Because I just saw you run up to the front of the BuyMore like someone or something was chasing you."

Chuck looked across the parking lot toward the Orange Orange and saw Sarah standing in the window looking his way. She waved.

"I'm fine. Just fine. Nothing's wrong. I was just out back and … and … there was a stray dog and it started chasing me, so I ran. I guess it ran off somewhere else. So that's why you didn't see it chasing me. But it was a big dog… big, big, big dog. But … anyway … I gotta go … I gotta get back to work. Talk to you later." He hung up and forced himself not to look her way as he marched back into the BuyMore through the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck picked at his food on his plate. It was dinner time at the Bartowski home and he, Sarah, Ellie, and Devon were at the table. Ellie talked and they listened. At least Chuck tried to listen and he tried to eat. But he just couldn't generate any appetite. He stared at the plate of food and mashed his fork down on some of it and then started building a pile. He had sculpted a nice big ball of food and was fine-tuning the shape when he noticed that Ellie had stopped talking. He looked up and found that all three were staring at him.

"Chuck? Are you all right?" Ellie asked.

"No, I'm not. I …" He stopped as soon as he realized that he admitted that something was wrong. All three kept watching and waiting for him to say more. He looked from Ellie, Devon to Sarah and suddenly felt trapped, pressured. He couldn't take this any longer.

"Just a rough day at work. It was a really rough, rough … rough day at work. You have no idea how rough it was. It was so rough that I don't have much of an appetite. I don't feel like eating. But don't mind me, just … just go right on with your meal … just go right on," he rambled as he stood up and took his full plate to the kitchen and dumped the contents in the trash. He rinsed off and scrubbed the plate and silverware clean and put them in the dish washer. He could feel all three of them still watching him.

"Go ahead and finish dinner." He turned toward Sarah who looked at him strangely. "I'm gonna go read or lie down or something back in our room," he announced and quickly walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck paced in the bedroom, trying to figure out something that he could do to help settle down. He could get on the computer, read a book, listen to music, play some video games, or just sit and think. None of those sounded appealing.

His thoughts wandered as he gazed around the room. It had changed a bit since Sarah had moved in. The closet was now full. Before, he had plenty of space in there. But Sarah's clothes and boxes combined with his stuff now took up most of the closet. She had also altered and adjusted a few things around the place. Chuck didn't mind. It had become her room too, he thought. He guessed that it had officially changed from his room to THEIR room on that night he got home around 10pm after closing the BuyMore and walked into the bedroom to find an angry Sarah waiting to talk to him. She immediately shoved a box into his arms and loudly demanded an explanation.

Chuck stared at her. Her mouth was tight-lipped and her eyes flashed. She looked furious as she stood there stiffly with her arms crossed and glared at him while waiting for him to say something. But he didn't have a clue about what was going on or what he was supposed to explain. So he looked inside the box. OH NO, he groaned inwardly. He had forgotten about this box of X-rated DVDs and magazines that Morgan had asked him to hold onto for a while. Chuck looked at the closet. Things definitely looked more orderly in there. Evidently, Sarah had been re-organizing it and had found the box.

He could only imagine what she thought when she looked inside and saw all of the adult material. Judging by how she stared at him now, her reaction had not been favorable. He was glad that he hadn't been here at the time. There was a ton of DVDs and magazines in the box and the covers were pretty explicit. Morgan had discovered that his mom had been snooping in his room. So he had brought the box over to Chuck one day months ago and asked him to hide it for a while until "things cooled down with mom." Chuck wasn't happy about it and worried that Ellie would find out. But he stuffed the box as far back in the closet as possible, covered it up, and had forgotten about it until now.

"Well?" Sarah demanded, still looking angry and still expecting an answer from him.

"Uhhhhhh … maybe we should have this conversation somewhere … somewhere MORE private," he pleaded, hoping that she got his meaning.

She did. "Don't change the subject. If you're concerned about the bugs, you don't need to be. They were all removed when I moved in. I made sure of that. I knew that you didn't like the bugs, so I convinced them that they weren't needed since I would be here."

Wow, she did that, Chuck thought. He almost grinned in delight at her but then realized that she was still glaring angrily at him and at the box of porn that he held in his hands.

"Well?" Sarah said again but this time louder and with more authority.

"They're not mine, they're Morgan's."

"If they belong to Morgan, what are they doing in here?"

Good question, Chuck thought. He went with the best answer available – the truth. "His mother had been snooping around in his room, so he asked me to keep them for him for a while. That was some time ago and honestly, I forgot they were here," he explained.

Her expression softened just a little and she seemed satisfied with his explanation. But she still did not look happy. "Fine! But get them out of here! I don't want those things in our room!" she commanded loudly.

OUR room? Chuck thought at the time. Right after her directive, as he walked out to the Nerd Herd car and put the box in there to return to Morgan the next day, he wondered if he and Sarah had reached some sort of milestone or important event in their relationship. COVER relationship, he amended. That's right, this was a cover relationship, not a real one. So why was Sarah so upset about those DVDs and magazines? he asked himself. Even if they were his – which they weren't – why did she react like that, like a real girl friend who had discovered her real boy friend had a porno stash. They weren't really a couple, they weren't really living together … were they? Were they?

Chuck shook his head to try to clear his thoughts. He stared at the window. Some air might be good. He opened up the Morgan door and started to step out.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

He jumped a little and turned his head. There stood Sarah in the bedroom. She was good, he had to admit. He didn't hear her come in, didn't even hear the door open or close.

"Just stepping out for some air," he replied.

Sarah smiled. "I would love some air too." And she moved over to the window to follow him outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat on the fountain edge, staring at the night sky and not speaking. Eventually, Sarah broke the silence.

"How about you telling me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he responded.

"This morning when you fell, this afternoon when you ran up to the front of the BuyMore in a panic, this evening at dinner when you didn't eat, and now you're a fan of night air."

"Just a bad day," he said.

Sarah studied him for a moment, not saying anything while she did. He tried to look nonchalant and relaxed. Then she scooted closer to him, pressing herself against his side and leaning her head on her shoulder. She felt good, Chuck thought. And he could feel himself relaxing, calming. What the heck, he thought and he reached over with his arm and put it around her shoulders. She snuggled closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eleven o'clock at night and Chuck sat on the couch, watching television. In spite of all of the caffeine from soft drinks he had pumped into his system, he was getting drowsy. He'd probably nod off soon and then? Doomsday, he thought dramatically. He didn't want to go to sleep, he didn't want to have that nightmare again, especially with Sarah there. Earlier in the evening, he almost asked Ellie and Devon for some sleeping pill or something that would knock him out but quickly nixed that idea because of the concerns it would raise. His head plopped down and when his chin hit his chest, he snapped back up, trying to stay awake. It was a losing battle.

Then Chuck felt hands grip one arm. He turned his head. Sarah was there and she pulled him up off of the couch. "You need to get to bed," she said.

He started to protest but Sarah placed one finger against his lips and shushed him. "Bed," she commanded and led him down the hallway to their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck ran down the BuyMore corridor as fast as he could. He HAD to get there, he HAD to! He heard gun shots as he turned the corner.

And there stood Jill, a VERY evil-looking Jill, gun in hand, with a cruel sadistic smile on her face. "You're too late Chuck! You can't save her!"

Chuck looked down on the floor and saw Sarah in a horribly twisted position with blood all over her and all around on the floor. Then Jill's face appeared right in front of his. She looked demonic. "Sarah's dead Chuck. Dead, dead, DEAD!" Jill said. And then all he could see was Sarah's corpse, which decayed, imploded, dissolved into dust, dirt, and bugs and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat up in bed, panting and just barely suppressing a yell. He looked rapidly from side to side. Sarah? SARAH? Where WAS Sarah?

"Chuck! Are you all right?" Sarah asked with her voice full of concern.

He turned to his left. Sarah! She was there, right beside him. He grabbed her and hugged her, running his hands along her back, touching her, making sure that she was alive, that she was real. He kept telling himself that she was all right as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Chuck? What's wrong?" Sarah asked as she leaned back from his embrace and tried to look at him. She moved her hands to the front of his face, directing him to look at her. "Chuck, you're trembling! What's wrong?"

He eased his grip and moved back, away from her. "I'm sorry," he managed to squeak out. "Just a bad dream and …." He couldn't finish. The realization that it was that nightmare started to replace the fear and horror that he had felt. Dumb, dumb, dumb, he thought. But he still shuddered at the haunting images he saw.

"Sorry that I woke you. Go back to sleep," he said as he rose from the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

"Chuck!"

He went to the bathroom, closed and locked the door. Then he turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face. He wasn't sure why he did that other than he had seen characters do it in the movies and TV shows. But it did help a little, he thought. He placed his hands on the counter, bent his head down, let water drip into the sink, and tried to calm down.

As he expected, he had the nightmare again. Tonight had been just as bad as all of the other times, since it started, right after the whole Jill thing ended. And now, he had it while Sarah was near and witnessed his reaction. He looked at himself in the mirror, wondering what he could tell her. She would want some explanation of how he just acted and he had no idea what to say. He really, really didn't want to talk about Jill.

He strolled over to the commode, put the lid down, and sat. Clasping his hands together and then placing his elbows on his knees, he tried to think. A soft knock came at the bathroom door.

"Chuck? Are you all right?" Sarah asked from the hallway.

"I'm fine," he responded.

"Chuck, you are not fine. You were trembling and you looked in shock. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," he repeated. "Go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute or two."

Sarah didn't say anything. Then Chuck heard the doorknob rattling as she tried to open the door. "Chuck, will you please unlock this door and let me in. I want to talk to you."

"Uhhhh, little busy here, Sarah. It may be a while," he replied.

"Fine. I'll wait."

Chuck tried to think of some response but came up empty. Then there were the sounds of a door opening and closing, footsteps, followed by Ellie's voice.

"Sarah? Is something wrong? Everything OK?"

"Everything's fine Ellie. Sorry that we woke you. It's OK, go back to bed."

"Is Chuck all right? Is he sick? Is that why he was acting so strangely earlier?"

"He's fine Ellie."

"If he's fine, why are you standing outside the bathroom door while he is in there?"

"Ellie, please, let me deal with this. Chuck is OK."

"Sarah, if Chuck is sick, then I think a doctor should take care of this," Ellie countered. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Chuck? Are you all right? Are you feeling ill?"

Before Chuck could answer, he heard more activity as Devon joined the scene.

"What's going on ladies? Is something wrong with the Chuck-meister?"

"Nothing is wrong Devon. Go back to bed. Ellie, you too. I can handle this," Sarah said.

"Sarah, what is going on?" Ellie demanded. "Why are you and Chuck up in the middle of the night and why is Chuck holed up in the bathroom? Did you two have a fight?"

"No Ellie, we didn't have a fight. Please go back to bed and let me talk to Chuck alone."

There was more banging on the door. "Yo Chuck! Problem with the plumbing? If so, I've got some medicine that will open up and unclog the pipes really quick," Devon shouted.

"Devon!" Ellie scolded.

"Babe, it's no big deal. Constipation hits everybody now and then."

"Chuck is not having that problem. Now will you two please go back to bed and let us talk alone," Sarah pleaded.

"Ohhhhhh, I get it," Devon said. "Chuck had the other type of plumbing problem. I told him to start taking more ginseng to get the bod more virile and up."

"DEVON!"

"NOT that it is any of your business, Devon, but Chuck is just fine in that department. In fact, he is better than fine. He's fantastic," Sarah said pointedly. "I really need to talk to Chuck alone. Please go back to bed."

"So you two did have a fight," Ellie said.

"Ellie! Devon! Please!"

All three of them then started talking at once and didn't stop. Chuck lowered his head into his hands and groaned. He looked at the bathroom window. He could sneak out that way. But how far could he go in just underwear and a T-shirt? He could stay in the bathroom all night but he doubted if all three of them would give up and go away. Only one option, he thought as he stood up.

Chuck opened the door and stepped out. Instantly all conversation stopped and all three heads turned toward him. He looked at Sarah in what he hoped was a play-along-with-this look.

"I'm sorry," he said in as caring and gentle a tone as he could manage. "It's all my fault." And then he hugged Sarah, who immediately wrapped her arms around him in response.

"I knew it. You two had a fight. Why didn't you just say so?" Ellie scolded.

Chuck turned to Ellie and Devon. "Don't blame Sarah. This really was all my fault and she was just being nice and trying not to put any blame on me. After our argument, I thought it would be best to put some space between us so that we could cool off. That's why I was in the bathroom. Now we're going back into our room and talk. Sorry that we woke you."

And with that, he put an arm around Sarah's shoulders and steered her back to their room. He shut the door and then got back in bed. He scooted over and turned his back to Sarah as she got in the bed.

Chuck didn't look her way but he knew she was sitting up in bed and staring at him, waiting for him to say something, anything. Eventually, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked.

"Could we talk later? I'm really tired," he said.

Sarah didn't reply. Then she lay down beside him and moved against his back, spooning against him and wrapping one arm around him. Immediately, Chuck felt safe, calm, and relaxed, like he did earlier in the day after his fall when Sarah embraced him and seemed to put up a protective barrier around him.

So nice, he thought. He put his hand on top of hers and grasped it. They fell asleep that way and the nightmare stayed away for the rest of the night.

END PART 6

Next: Slaying the Monster


	8. Slaying the Monster

CHUCK VS. THE CAMPAIGN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After what happened in Chuck's attempt to have a normal relationship with Jill, his ex from college who turned out to be a Fulcrum agent, General Beckman orders Chuck and Sarah to maintain their boy friend-girl friend cover relationship on much stronger levels, meaning live together and give all appearances of a happy, loving couple to ward off any troublesome normal girls coming after Chuck. Sarah decides to take advantage of the situation to make Chuck hers.

NOTE: If you are looking for adventure and suspense, you won't find it in this story. This is all character, romance, and fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF!

ANOTHER NOTE: This chapter is a short one folks as it takes up where the last chapter left off. I hope you enjoy it!

PART 7 – Slaying the Monster

The alarm came on. Chuck leaned over, shut it off and then lay back down. A moment later, Sarah looked at Chuck wondering if he would finally talk to her about last night, when he woke up in a panic and trembling from that nightmare.

She studied his face. His eyes were open, he was awake and he looked as if he were somewhere far, far away. Sarah recognized that look as she had seen it several times in the past. He's thinking about Jill again, she thought. Did Jill have anything to do with what happen last night? Along with her concern, she felt a touch of jealousy, wondering if that bitch would ever go away, be completely gone, and out of Chuck's mind and life.

Sarah touched his shoulder. He glanced over at her. "Let's go out for breakfast," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat on the beach eating breakfast sandwiches that they had bought at a fast food drive-through along the way. When they finished, Chuck gathered all of the wrappers and napkins and put them all in one bag for disposal later. He stared out at the water with that sad, vacant look that Sarah saw on his face earlier this morning, the look that she had come to refer to as the "Jill look," meaning that he was thinking about Jill and all that had happened with her.

Sarah reached over and stroked his hair. "Hey," she said.

Chuck turned toward her, looking inquiringly.

"Tell me," she said.

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"Tell me what happened yesterday and last night, what you're thinking, what's on your mind, why you have that look again."

"What look?"

"The look on your face that was there this morning when you woke up. I've seen that look before. I saw it on your face when you found out that Jill was a Fulcrum agent and that she had betrayed you again. And I've seen it many times since then. So I know that you're thinking about Jill again. Tell me."

Chuck turned away and looked back out into the water. He didn't say anything. But to Sarah, that sad, vacant look spoke volumes to her. She continued stroking his hair.

"Chuck, I know that it hurt so much to be betrayed by Jill not once but twice. It just must --"

"This isn't about Jill," he said suddenly which stunned Sarah into silence. And then he added, "Well, not entirely about Jill. She caused this, that's for sure. But ... it's not directly about Jill."

Sarah was puzzled. And curious. She had to know what was going on. "What is it then?"

He continued to stare out into the water, not saying anything. He reached down to the sand and traced some lines in it with his fingers. He started to say something and stopped. He turned to look at her, opened his mouth but then shut it and turned away. He looked down at the sand again and then said one word: "You."

It took her a moment before she could reply. The revelation scared her. What did he mean? she wondered. When she finally found her voice, she replied with one word: "Me?"

Chuck nodded. He kept avoiding her eyes and looked out at the water again. "I almost got you killed," he said.

And before she could reply, he started talking and he never stopped or even paused for a breath. It all just poured out of him, the things that had happened during Jill's return, things that had happened to Sarah.

He talked about how he didn't want Jill to give that speech because it would put her in danger. Fine, Sarah said, then I'll give the speech. And then it hit him that he had put Sarah in danger.

He talked about how he had not listened to her when she warned him about Jill.

He talked about how he had put her and Casey in danger and gotten them captured when Jill had tricked him down in the Orange Orange basement. He talked about how scared he was when the Leader put that bomb on the cell wall and threatened to kill her and Casey.

And he talked for a long time about how he had come upon Jill in the BuyMore, when she had Sarah right in the gun sight, ready for a kill-shot.

"If I had been one second later or if I had turned the wrong way down that hall or ...." Chuck shook his head and then rubbed one hand through his hair. He still wouldn't look at Sarah. Nor had he looked at her during the entire time he talked about everything. But she didn't need to see his face or eyes to know how bothered he was by it all. All while he talked, Sarah could hear the pain and guilt in his voice and she knew that this was what had been torturing him.

"You would have been dead. And it would have been my fault, all my fault," he concluded as he shook his head, still not looking at her.

Sarah reached out with her hand, put it under his chin, and turned his face towards hers. She looked right into his eyes. "I want to tell you something," she said, "something that you don't know, that happened after you captured Jill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's over, Sarah thought happily as she watched agents escort a handcuffed Jill and the Leader away into custody. And hopefully, you will never get anywhere near Chuck again, you lying, betraying bitch, she said silently.

Sarah couldn't help but feel a great amount of satisfaction. In the end, it had been Chuck who had captured Jill. And he had broken up with her at the same time. Chuck's words "When you were about to kill Sarah made the decision for me. You're under arrest Jill and I'm breaking up with you!" after he had imprisoned Jill in the Nerd Herd vehicle still echoed like wonderful music in Sarah's mind. He had told that bitch where to go – finally! And he had done it because of me, she thought triumphantly.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that Jill had stopped walking, turned, and glared hatefully her way. "I should have killed you when I had the chance," she hissed at Sarah.

Sarah smiled, stepped right up to Jill, and stared directly into her eyes. "You NEVER had the chance – because Chuck was looking out for me. He's always looked out for me. And he always will look out for me," Sarah replied emphasizing the "for me" every time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck didn't say anything for a while after Sarah finished talking. She resumed stroking his hair as she watched him, waiting to see how he reacted.

What she hadn't told Chuck was how Jill's expression turned darker after hearing those words, how they had truly struck a nerve. She wished that Chuck could have seen Jill at that moment – seen the true Jill, that monster, the conniving, deceitful, dangerous Fulcrum agent, not the fake loving, caring girl friend. EX girl friend, Sarah happily amended to herself.

He finally turned toward her. "Thank you," he said.

"I should be thanking you. You saved my life," Sarah replied.

"Well, then … that makes about what … one or two hundred that I still owe you for."

She looped one arm through his and then leaned fully against him and placed her head upon his shoulder.

"In spite of all the bad things that Jill caused, try to remember the good things that you did. You saved all of those people from contamination, you got us that flash drive with the list of Fulcrum agents, you saved my life. As I told you before, try not to let Jill have control of your life. If you think like that, she wins. Don't let her win." Sarah said.

And after what she did to you, Chuck, not once but twice, I will do whatever I can to make sure that she never comes near you again, Sarah vowed to herself. I told her that it was my job to protect you from everything. And I will do everything to protect you from her.

"You're right. Thank you," Then he looked at her again. "And I also owe you for defending my manhood to Devon last night outside the bathroom. That was beyond the call of duty … especially considering that we … you and I … well, we haven't … I mean …." He was starting to blush. So Sarah put one finger up to his lips and shushed him.

Then they both chuckled.

"Are you going to be OK? Any more nightmares to be concerned about?" she asked.

"If not, I know someone who can slay monsters," he replied as he smiled at her.

They stayed together, sitting and leaning against one another on the beach for a while watching the sun get higher in the sky and the day getting brighter. Later, Chuck would well remember it as the day the nightmare stopped. He never had that nightmare again.

END PART 7

Next: A Little Help!


	9. A Little Help

CHUCK VS. THE CAMPAIGN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After what happened in Chuck's attempt to have a normal relationship with Jill, his ex from college who turned out to be a Fulcrum agent, General Beckman orders Chuck and Sarah to maintain their boy friend-girl friend cover relationship on much stronger levels, meaning live together and give all appearances of a happy, loving couple to ward off any troublesome normal girls coming after Chuck. Sarah decides to take advantage of the situation to make Chuck hers.

NOTE: If you are looking for adventure and suspense, you won't find it in this story. This is all character, romance, and fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF!

PART 8 – A Little Help

The alarm came on and Chuck slowly rose out of bed and reached over and pressed the off button. He sat on the side of the bed for a while, not saying nor doing anything, just sitting. Sarah touched his back. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute to get going."

"You might need more than a minute, a LOT more than a minute. Why don't you call in sick and stay home and rest?"

"I can't," he replied. "I have a double shift today to make up for all the time I missed this week." He started to stand up but stopped and sat back down on the bed.

Sarah sat up, moved closer to him, grasped his head with her hands and turned it around so that she could get a better look at him. Not surprisingly, he looked exhausted.

She was worried about him. It had been a rough week with missions three nights in a row. He had to sneak out from his BuyMore shifts a couple of times, had stayed up late on all three nights, and then had to get up early for work every morning. Since the Orange Orange was not a real job for her, she had been able to sleep in on those mornings. But Chuck couldn't do that. It all had caught up with him and now this morning, he not only had to get up early after a late-night mission but he had a double shift to do. Sarah had doubts that he could make it through that.

"Chuck, I think you had better stay home," she urged.

"I told you, I can't. Emmett keeps a close eye on me as it is. If I don't do this today, I'll really be in trouble with him," he replied and stood up to go shower.

That damn assistant manager, Sarah thought angrily. Emmett had been making it tough for Chuck to get away and do briefings or missions and he had also been keeping a close eye on Chuck. He had once tried to get Chuck fired but fortunately Morgan had intervened. Sarah had also found out from Ellie that Emmett often took credit for work Chuck did. She was really close to performing some violent acts on Emmett.

"Chuck, let me drive you to work, OK?" she said to his departing form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked back into the bedroom about 25 minutes later fresh from the shower. He pulled out some clothes from the closet, tossed them on the bed and then strolled over and sat down.

Sarah rose to go take a shower. "Get dressed and wait here or in the kitchen. I'll shower real quick and then drive you to work. OK?" she said. Chuck didn't respond.

"CHUCK!"

He snapped to alertness. "Yeah, yeah, OK, OK," he said.

Sarah went to the bathroom to shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 30 minutes later, Sarah dressed. She put on her shoes as she thought that if she couldn't get Chuck out of this double shift, she could at least try to help him get through it. There was a knock at the bedroom door. "Come in!" she yelled.

The door opened and there stood Ellie, in her robe and holding a coffee pot, and Devon, dressed in dress shirt, pants and tie. "Sarah, what's going on with Chuck?" Ellie asked.

Both Sarah and Chuck had been expecting some sort of confrontation with Ellie. Chuck had warned her that his sister seemed more inquisitive about his relationship and had been asking questions. He had managed to avoid any long conversations concerning Sarah with his sister but he wasn't sure how long he could keep Ellie at bay on the subject. And now with these late night missions, they were sure that Ellie's suspicions had increased. Sarah decided to play innocent.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He was out in the kitchen and said that he didn't have time to eat breakfast as he had to leave for work. He then kissed Devon on the cheek and said 'I hope things go well for you today sis!' and then he patted me on the shoulder and said 'Have an awesome day Awesome!' Then out the door he went," Ellie explained.

"He left? I was supposed to drive him to work," Sarah exclaimed.

"What has been going on? You two have been out and staying up late almost every night," Ellie remarked.

"Babe, you strike when the mood is hot, you know," Devon interjected.

Ellie frowned at Devon and turned to Sarah, looking for a response. Sarah, thinking that Devon's explanation was as good as any, shrugged and smiled at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah rushed outside hoping to catch Chuck. But he had already left. Sarah got in her car and quickly drove down the street. She worried that Chuck might fall asleep while driving but when she pulled into the BuyMore parking lot, she spotted him getting out of his Nerd Herd car. She parked next to it and leaped out.

"Chuck!"

He turned toward her. "Chuck, I told you to wait for me so that I could drive you to work today," Sarah said angrily.

He stared blankly at her and said nothing. Sarah looked closely at him. He still looked exhausted. He finally spoke. "Sorry, I guess I was kind of out of it." Then he turned to go into the BuyMore.

"Chuck!"

"I'm sorry, I really don't have time to talk. I have to do three service calls before 10am and it's going to be close. I need to get the paperwork and tools and get going," he said.

"Fine," Sarah replied. "Just let me drive you. I don't think you're in any shape to drive. Go get everything and I'll wait here."

He looked blankly at her again, then nodded, and strolled off. He came back out about 10 minutes later with an attaché case and a file folder. He started to get into the Nerd Herd car.

"Chuck, I said I would drive you. Now get into my car," she said.

"I have to use the Nerd Herd cars when I go on service calls."

"Fine," Sarah said and she got out of her car. She went over to Chuck who was still standing on the driver's side of the Nerd Herd car. "Give me the keys and get in on the other side," she said while holding out her hand.

"Only Nerd Herd service employees can drive these cars," Chuck said.

Sarah snatched the keys from Chuck's hand, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the way. "Get in!" she commanded as she got in the driver's side. She started the car, put on her seatbelt, and waited for Chuck. He tossed the attaché case in the back, got in, buckled up, and Sarah drove the car out of the parking lot.

Chuck, while looking at some forms, gave her directions to the first service call. Other than that, he stayed silent. He wasn't his usual talkative self and that told Sarah that he wasn't feeling well. Along the way, she spotted a fast food restaurant and pulled into the drive-through. She got a breakfast for him and then they continued on their way. She hoped that the food would give him a boost. He ate the breakfast and drank the coffee silently as they traveled to their destination.

About 10 minutes later, Sarah pulled into the parking lot of the first service call, an auto dealership. Sarah parked and turned off the car. "I'll wait here for you," she told Chuck. "Call me on your cell phone if there are any problems."

Chuck got out and went into the dealership. Sarah looked at him as he walked. The food seemed to have helped as he walked a little less like a zombie. But she was still worried.

About 15 minutes later, he came out and got in the car. "That was easy and quick. Onto number two," he said. He gave her directions as they sped out of the parking lot.

They arrived at the second service call, a grocery store. Once again, Sarah waited for Chuck. This one took longer, about 30 minutes. "Done! I've been lucky so far and these first two haven't been too hard to do. So two down, just one to go," he said as he got back in the car. He looked at his watch. "We got one hour to do this last service call and get back to the BuyMore before 10am. Think we can do it?"

"Yes!" Sarah said with determination. "Just give me the directions and I'll get you there."

He did and she did. They arrived at service call number three, a hotel, almost 15 minutes later. Chuck got out of the car and went in. Sarah glanced at her watch – 9:15 am. They had 45 minutes for him to do the service and get back to the BuyMore. Chuck seemed to think it was vital that they do that but Sarah's only concern was helping him. Just let Emmett try anything with Chuck if we don't make it back precisely on time, she vowed.

Chuck finally finished around 9:50am. He got in the car and asked Sarah if they could get back to the BuyMore in time. "We'll make it," she vowed again and she sped the Nerd Herd car out of the parking lot with the tires squealing. Traffic wasn't a problem and the lights were with them and Sarah pulled into the BuyMore parking lot with about 30 seconds to spare. Chuck told her to park in the front instead of the back with the other Nerd Herd cars. "Emmett might be waiting in the back watching for me and maybe I can avoid him by going through the front," he said.

He seemed to have a little more energy. Maybe adrenalin had kicked in. He got the attaché case, the paperwork, and the keys from Sarah and went into the store. She decided to follow.

She found him at the Nerd Herd counter when she walked in. He was by himself. Good, maybe that assistant manager will leave him alone, she thought, as she strolled up to the counter. He saw her and smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "I couldn't have done it without you."

She smiled back. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could help." Then she leaned onto the counter and looked closely at him. He still looked tired but he seemed a little more alert than he was earlier this morning. She wondered how long that would last. He had a long way to go until this evening, when the store closed, and he could punch out and go home. "Are you OK? Are you sure you can make it through this?" she asked.

Chuck shook his head. "I don't have any choice," he replied.

"Well, maybe I can help."

"You already did – a LOT. I'll be OK. Why don't you go home and get some rest. No sense in both of us wearing ourselves out!"

"Well, I –"

"CHUCK!"

It was Emmett and he strolled up to the Nerd Herd counter trying to look as superior as possible as he glared at Chuck. "Are we working or are we too busy trying to get a date?"

Sarah gritted her teeth and for a moment wished she had her knives. She stared coldly at Emmett who still waited for Chuck to answer.

"Working. Working, sir."

"Did you do those three service calls?" Emmett demanded.

"Right here," Chuck said as he handed him the paperwork.

Emmett looked briefly at the papers and then looked back again at Chuck. "And are we planning on working now?"

"Working. Working, sir," Chuck responded again. He turned toward Sarah. "I have to go. See you later."

"What time are you taking lunch?" Sarah asked.

"CHUCK! ARE WE WORK—"

Sarah stepped right up to Emmett and gave him a deadly look. "If it's not too much trouble, I would like to know when my boy friend is taking his lunch so that I can bring him some food." Her eyes communicated to the assistant manager that there better NOT be any trouble. Emmett looked worried, took a step or two back, and waited there in silence. Sarah turned back to Chuck.

"Three o'clock," Chuck replied.

"I'll see you then and I'll bring you some lunch. What would you like?" Sarah asked.

"Uhhh … why don't you surprise me."

"Done. See you then," Sarah said. She started to leave and realized that she had forgotten something. She leaned over the counter, grabbed Chuck's tie and pulled him in for a kiss. Then she gave Emmett another warning look as she walked away. She considered briefly about asking Casey to keep an eye on Chuck and try to help him through the double shift but then thought better of it. She sighed. This was going to be a long day, she thought. She was still worried. She glanced back at Chuck as she walked out of the BuyMore and wondered what she could to do help him through the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little over two hours later, Sarah walked over from the Orange Orange to the BuyMore to check on Chuck. The second she passed through the doors, her eyes darted toward the Nerd Herd counter looking for him. He was there. But he was not alone. A very attractive brunette was leaning over the counter. Sarah quickly moved closer and could see that the brunette was giving Chuck a generous view of her ample chest which seemed barely contained in the top she wore. She had attracted quite a bit of attention as Sarah saw Lester, Jeff, Morgan, and a couple of other BuyMore employees standing over to one side of the Nerd Herd counter and drooling.

Sarah gritted her teeth and marched over there. As she got closer and could see and hear better, she could tell that the brunette was indeed flirting. To her relief, Chuck seemed not to notice or care.

"Let me give you my phone number so that you can call me and let me know when you're going to visit and fix my computer and I can be sure to be there," the girl said as she leaned more over the counter.

Brunettes! Why is it always brunettes! Sarah mentally fumed. She needed to take care of this threat right away. After all, that was the whole point of their living together, wasn't it? I'm supposed to keep other girls away from Chuck, aren't I? Sarah reasoned. She walked faster. "Hi Chuck," she said out loud as she arrived at the counter.

Chuck looked half-asleep. But at the sound of her voice, his head instantly turned toward her and he smiled. His eyes sought hers and locked. His expression seemed to take on a dream-like state and in that moment, Sarah could tell that his thoughts, attention, and focus were completely, totally, and absolutely on her and her alone. He stared at her like that, not speaking, just looking dreamily at her. He was oblivious to everything and everyone near and around him except for her. Sarah instantly realized that her jealousy was pointless; he saw and felt no one but her.

What I would give to have him look at me like that everyday, Sarah thought as she smiled spectacularly back at him.

It soon became apparent to the brunette that Chuck was not listening to her and she tried to get his attention.

"Excuse me! When do you think you could fix my computer?"

Chuck handed her a form without turning his head away from Sarah. "Just fill this out and we can schedule you." Then he asked Sarah, "Is it lunch time?"

"Not yet. I just wanted to check on you."

"Lucky me," he replied still gazing at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about five minutes before 3pm and Sarah parked her car and pulled out some bags of food, headed into the BuyMore, and walked right up the Nerd Herd desk where Chuck was stationed. Unfortunately, Emmett was there too. Sarah ignored the assistant manager as she asked Chuck if he was ready for lunch.

"Ready and waiting," Chuck declared. He turned to Emmett. "I'm taking lunch now." And without waiting for a reply, he walked out of the Nerd Herd counter and joined Sarah. They went back to the BuyMore break room. Sarah was glad to see that it was deserted as she pulled out the food from the bags and set it all up on a table.

"Wow," Chuck exclaimed as he gazed on the containers of chargrilled fish filets, rice, mixed vegetables, rolls, and chocolate cake.

Sarah smiled. "I wanted you to have an extra nice lunch."

"Nice? This is a gourmet feast," he said as he sat down.

They ate and Sarah watched him. He looked exhausted, even more so than he looked this morning. But his appetite was unaffected as he devoured the food.

The door to the break room burst open as Emmett marched in. He stood and glared at Chuck, looked at his watch, glared back at Chuck, and then marched out of the room.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"He's keeping track, making sure that I don't go over the 30 minutes I have for lunch," Chuck replied.

"But it's been only … what? Five minutes?"

"Yeah," Chuck sighed and resumed eating.

Five minutes later, Emmett came into the break room and did the whole routine again. Then another five minutes passed and Emmett did it a third time.

"Is he going to do this during your entire lunch?" Sarah fumed.

"Yep. Every five minutes."

"No, he is NOT," Sarah declared. She stood up from the table, grabbed a chair and braced it against the break room door, under the handle, to prevent entry. Chuck looked a little wary, started to say something but then decided against it and returned to eating his food.

A couple of minutes later, they heard a loud BUMP and cry of pain as Emmett had tried to enter the break room and crashed against the jammed door. They could see him groaning and clutching his nose and then wandering off. Sarah smiled with satisfaction.

The rest of the lunch had no other interruptions. Sarah looked at Chuck after he finished eating. The food seemed to have helped. He looked a little better but it was still easy to see that he was tired. She grabbed a napkin and wiped away some small food stains on the side of his mouth.

"Are you OK?" she asked. "Will you be able to make it until store closing tonight?"

"I have to," he replied.

"Well, I have an idea and I think it will help you."

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

"Trust me," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Sarah gazed out of the Orange Orange front window looking and waiting for Chuck to walk up to the Nerd Herd vehicle that was parked next to her car over in the BuyMore parking lot. When she saw Chuck walk up to the car, she phoned him. She could see him gaze at the display on his phone and answer.

"Drive your car around to the back of the Orange Orange right now," she instructed.

"I have a service call to do," he replied.

"I know. I called it in and requested you. Drive the car around to the back of the Orange Orange right now."

"What's going on?"

"Trust me," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah had the back door of the Orange Orange open and was waiting for Chuck when he pulled up in the Nerd Herd vehicle. He got out of the car and looked curiously at her. She pulled him inside and then walked him down to one of the Castle rooms where she had a cot and pillow set up and directed him there.

"Lie down and take a nap. I'll wake you in a couple of hours," she commanded.

Chuck looked at her and seemed about to protest. But she gripped his arm and pushed him down onto the cot. He didn't argue and lay down. Practically the second his head hit the pillow, he was out. Sarah looked down at him for a moment. She could tell that he was running on empty. He needed some sleep. She would let him rest for a couple of hours and then wake him up. She looked down on him and found herself unable to resist the urge that struck her. She leaned down and kissed his head. He kept on sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About two-and-a-half hours later, Sarah woke up Chuck and told him that he needed to get back to the BuyMore. While he had slept, she had kept an eye on his phone in case they called, wondering where he was. But no calls had come. She had also driven his Nerd Herd vehicle eight miles down the road and back so that it would have mileage on it, mileage that would prove Chuck had driven to a service call.

She looked him over as he rose and stretched. The nap had definitely helped. He looked better.

"Think you can make it to closing now?" she asked as she straightened his hair.

"Yeah. Thank you. That really helped."

"You needed it," she said. "Give me those Nerd Herd papers to sign, so that you have proof that you made a service call. Can you come up with some repair description that will have taken you a couple of hours to keep Emmett off of your back?"

"No problem."

"Then back to the BuyMore with you. I'll be waiting for you at closing. You're NOT driving yourself home. I'll drive you. OK?"

And off he went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 9:45pm, Sarah stood by her car in the front of the BuyMore waiting and watching for Chuck. A few minutes later, he walked out while talking to Morgan. The two stood there for a few minutes and then went their separate ways. Chuck walked up to Sarah and smiled.

"Made it," he said.

"Great. Now let's get you home so you can get some sleep," she said.

He needed to get home. He wasn't looking good. Exhaustion was clearly upon him and he looked a little pale. It had been a long, hard couple of days and it clearly had taken a toll on him. Fortunately, he could sleep late tomorrow.

She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thank you," he said as the car traveled down the road, toward home.

"I wanted to help you," she said.

"Yeah I know. It's your job and I appreciate it."

"No. I wanted to help YOU," she said firmly.

Chuck looked at her and smiled. He didn't know what to say. Eventually, he leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. It had been a long day. But a long day made easier by Sarah. He didn't know how he would have made it through this day without her. But what he did know was that life without Sarah was something he never wanted to think about.

END PART 8

Next: A Quiet Evening


	10. A Quiet Evening

CHUCK VS. THE CAMPAIGN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After what happened in Chuck's attempt to have a normal relationship with Jill, his ex from college who turned out to be a Fulcrum agent, General Beckman orders Chuck and Sarah to maintain their boy friend-girl friend cover relationship on much stronger levels, meaning live together and give all appearances of a happy, loving couple to ward off any troublesome normal girls coming after Chuck. Sarah decides to take advantage of the situation to make Chuck hers.

NOTE: If you are looking for adventure and suspense, you won't find it in this story. This is all character, romance, and fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF!

PART 9 – A Quiet Evening

The alarm came on and Chuck rose from bed immediately and shut it off. He sat on the side of the bed and stretched. He started to get up to go shower but then stopped and leaned back toward Sarah. "Don't forget that I'm driving Ellie and Devon to the airport this morning. They're taking off for three days for some medical conference," he said.

"And don't you forget -- we have that mission later today," Sarah reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten. I get off at the BuyMore at 3pm today. So work shouldn't interfere at all," he replied.

She reached up and patted him on the head. "Good boy," she said. "Do you want me to go with you to the airport?"

"Not necessary. I got it under control," he replied. He got up to leave, and then once again stopped and turned back toward Sarah. "Oh, you could probably have their room and bed while they're gone. It probably isn't necessary to maintain the cover here during that time." Then he left to shower.

Sarah almost gasped in shock. And for a brief moment, she felt a touch of panic. She didn't want to sleep in a different bed, to be away from Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mission turned out to be a bust. In that nothing happened, no one showed up at the location, and there was nothing to do. Sarah, Chuck, and Casey went back to Casey's apartment to confer with General Beckman who was just as puzzled as they were and even angry. She was unable to resolve anything so she just told the agents that she would have to check and get back to them. She then requested a private meeting with Sarah and Casey, so Chuck went back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 30 minutes later, Sarah walked back to the apartment, tired and with very sore feet. In spite of how badly she felt, she thought about getting some take-out from some place and having a quiet dinner with Chuck at the apartment. It would be nice, she thought, it would be nice if she and Chuck could have one quiet normal evening. She was so frustrated with how her plans to do normal dating things with Chuck had been foiled or ruined. So far, every attempt had gone wrong or been disasters. If a mission hadn't interfered, then something happened to one of them like illness or injury and ruined it all. Is this what it was like for Chuck those past times he tried to arrange a regular date with me? she wondered.

And another part that bothered and concerned her – did Chuck notice that these attempts at normal dating stuff had failed? Were they convincing him all the more that he wouldn't be able to get a normal relationship with her? Were they hurting her chances with him? She didn't know if she could take another rejection or stand by and watch him date another woman.

She walked up to the door and tried to open it. Locked. Good, she thought, Chuck was finally listening. When she had moved in, she had noticed that Chuck and Ellie tended to leave the door unlocked while there during the day and sometimes during the early evening. Sarah had talked to Chuck about this, saying that it could be dangerous and not just because of the intersect that he had in his head. He agreed to change on that. And it looked like it was finally sinking in.

She inserted her key into the deadbolt lock, the key Chuck had given her a few days after they had started the live-in arrangement. He had just handed it to her silently, not saying anything as he did. Sarah wondered if the moment would have been more significant, more meaningful for a real, normal couple.

She sighed as she thought about how often she had been thinking about real and normal relationships and couples in the past few weeks. She unlocked the door and entered the apartment hoping that Chuck would be willing to go get some take-out as she didn't have the energy. She just wanted to relax this evening.

A delicious aroma overwhelmed her. She stared at the kitchen. Chuck was in there pulling a tray out of the oven. She also saw a pot brewing something on top of the stove. "Just in time! Dinner's ready!" Chuck announced.

Sarah was stunned. "Chuck?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner?" she said with surprise.

"Well, hopefully it is. I've broiled some boneless chicken, I've got some rice going. And I made some salads." At the word "salads," he nodded toward the dining room table. Sarah looked. The table was set with dinnerware, some bowls of salad, jars of salad dressing, and glasses of water and wine.

"Have a seat and I'll bring it in," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dinner was wonderful. Chuck served boneless chicken breasts on rice beds along with the salads. The chicken was tender and delicious and Sarah, who was starving, filled herself up. The whole meal was pleasant, fun, and enjoyable. Just the sort of dinner that she had wanted to arrange for the two of them.

"I didn't know what a spectacular chef you are," Sarah noted as she beamed at Chuck.

"Broiling chicken in the oven and steaming rice hardly qualifies as a chef," Chuck replied.

"It was delicious. I loved it. Thank you."

He bowed his head. "Well, I could see that the whole bad day had caught with you after we finished this mission and I was hoping that I could do something to make it a little easier for you."

"You did. Thank you again."

He stood up and gathered up the plates. She started to lend a hand but he stopped her.

"Let me take of this. Why don't you go relax on the couch."

"Chuck, you did all of the cooking. Let me do the cleanup," she protested.

"No, you go relax. You said earlier that your feet were killing you and I can easily see how tired you are. So go to the couch and relax. Besides, it's not much cleanup. Just rinsing off some dishes and putting them in the dishwater. Go ahead and prop your feet up for a while," he urged.

She did. He put up the leftovers and took care of the dirty dishes as she relaxed on the couch. Then he walked past her to the bathroom down the hall. He returned a few minutes later with two wash clothes.

Just as she was about to ask him about the wash clothes, he took her legs in hand and pulled her feet into his lap as he sat down on the other end of the couch. Sarah, when she had complained earlier about her feet hurting, had already abandoned her shoes and socks. He wiped one bare foot with a wet wash cloth. Then he dried it with the other cloth. He did the same for her other foot.

Then, he took hold of one foot with both hands and started massaging it. As his hands tenderly and softly rubbed, Sarah found herself slowly letting out a breath. Then she had to concentrate in order to keep breathing. Her heart beat a little faster and it felt a little bit hotter in the room.

She watched his hands rubbing that foot and felt the pain lessening. Chuck's foot massage was pleasurable and lot of other things as well, she thought.

"Is this OK?" he asked.

Sarah found it difficult to talk, so she nodded. He switched to her other foot and did just as pleasurable and thorough a job with it. He stopped and then asked, "Better?" She nodded again, still having trouble speaking. He got up from the couch and wandered back to the bathroom to toss the wash clothes in the laundry hamper. Sarah suddenly discovered that she could move and reached behind and rubbed her neck a little. Then she was surprised to feel Chuck's hands on her shoulders, massaging them.

He massaged her shoulders and neck and her back. He alternated between all three areas, his fingers working on the tension and aches, doing wonderfully to relieve both. Sarah sighed. He was really good at this, she thought. He stood over the edge of the couch massaging her and then moved onto the couch and positioned himself directly behind her. He continued the massage for a while and then his hands stopped at her shoulders and held them.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she replied.

They stayed that way for a while and then Chuck broke the silence. "Don't forget, you can have Ellie and Devon's bed," he said.

She stiffened a little. She hadn't forgotten. But she hoped that he had. "It's OK. It's not necessary," she said.

"Well, since Ellie and Devon are gone, we don't have to keep the cover going. So why don't you sleep in their bed."

Because I want to sleep with you, I don't want to be separated from you, she thought. But instead, she said out loud, in as casual a tone as possible: "That's OK. Besides they may come back suddenly and if they see me in their bed, it could blow the cover. So we should probably keep things as they are."

"They'll be gone for three days and I have to pick them up when they arrive. So they won't make a surprise entrance. Take their bed," Chuck said.

"No, no, it's not necessary," Sarah said. She wanted to stop this conversation, change the subject, get his mind off of this topic. Thinking quickly, she used the only weapon she had at the moment – herself. She reached up and grabbed each of his hands and pulled them down and around her so that his arms wrapped and held her. She placed her hands on his and then leaned back into him and his arms. She placed her head and hair against the side of his face hoping that her nearness, softness and perfume would get him to think about other things. Then she tried to change the conversation subject. She attempted to sound casual as she remarked "That chicken that you made was really good. It had a really nice taste to it. Did you do something to it before you cooked it?"

It took him a moment to reply. She noticed that he had stayed very still as she got closer to him and positioned herself right up against him. She even heard him gulp a few times as she did her maneuvering and posturing. But he didn't pull away the slightest from her. Eventually he answered her question.

"One of the simplest and easiest things to do when cooking boneless chicken – marinate it in Italian dressing."

"It was good," she noted. And it had been. This whole evening was turning out exactly the way she had wanted an evening with Chuck for some time – alone together, quiet, no missions or interruptions, good food, pleasant conversation, relaxation, and just being with each other.

She sighed. It was perfect, just perfect, she thought.

They stayed that way for a long time, both content to relax next to each other on the couch and talk about anything and everything. She was pleased that he didn't bring up the separate sleeping arrangements again. The evening passed pleasantly and eventually, Sarah grew drowsy. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier and she found herself leaning more and more against Chuck, using him as a cushion.

And then she fell asleep. She had felt so relaxed and comfortable that she didn't know when it happened. She just knew that one minute she was on the couch and in Chuck's arms and then the next minute she was in bed. She lifted up her head and quickly scanned the room, checking to see if she was in their bedroom or Ellie and Devon's room. The familiar wall art, furniture and other things revealed that she was in their room. She let out a sigh of relief. Chuck had not put her in Ellie and Devon's bedroom. But then she realized that she was alone. He was not there. Had he moved into Ellie and Devon's room? she wondered. The bedroom door was ajar and she could see light still on in the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late but Chuck stayed up, sitting on the living room couch and reading, trying to settle down. For some reason, after the mission, dinner, and talking with Sarah, his mind was still racing and he felt restless. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. So after putting Sarah to bed, he came back out to the living room to try to get his mind to settle down enough to where he could sleep.

He thought about playing some video games but was afraid the noise would wake up Sarah. He could mute the sound but the games weren't as much fun to play on silent mode. So he eventually got a book he had been reading this week and hoped that would help him calm down. He was stretched out on the couch reading and he didn't notice when Sarah walked up to the couch. She touched his shoulder.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked.

"I'm not really tired yet so I'm going to stay up for a while," he said with a nod toward the paperback he held in front of him.

"Why don't you come to bed and read it there?" she suggested.

"I don't want to bother you while you're sleeping."

"It won't bother me. You can use that reading lamp by the bed."

Chuck looked up at her with concern. He studied her face. She looked tired but otherwise seemed fine as far as he could tell. Still, he asked if she was OK, if something was wrong.

"Just come to bed … OK?" she replied after a long silence.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" he asked. And after she didn't answer, he said "I'll be there in a little while, I want to read some more."

Sarah didn't reply nor did her face register any reaction as she stood for a few moments looking at him. Then she turned and went back to the bedroom.

What was that all about? Chuck wondered. Why did Sarah want him to come to bed?

He added it to his ever expanding list of confusing Sarah actions. This mental list had started since she moved in with him as mandated by Beckman to strengthen the boy friend-girl friend cover. His list consisted of things that Sarah did that made him wonder if there was a possibility that this cover meant something more to Sarah. He kept telling himself that these actions and things meant nothing. They were just coincidences or stuff that Sarah did to strengthen the cover. But as time went on and the list kept getting bigger and bigger, Chuck found himself thinking more and more about how Sarah was acting toward him.

First, there were all of the little things that she had done to the room like straightening out a few clothes drawers, the top of his desk, his book shelves, and his closet. At first, he attributed some of her actions to making room for her things or strengthening the cover. But then he wondered about it all. The top of the desk? How exactly was straightening up the top of his desk part of the cover?

Second, she kept doing things to him like picking out the ties he should wear for his job at BuyMore and other, nicer clothes for him to wear on his day off. And just a few days ago, she had even suggested that they go shopping together for some new clothes for him. What did that have to do with the cover? And if she was doing these things for the cover, why was she doing them when they were alone in the room, not in front of Ellie and Devon or someone else? Chuck also noticed that she was also stroking and rubbing his hair a lot. This she also did frequently in private, away for other people's eyes. What was up with that?

And third, there was this whole sleeping thing. They had started out sleeping on their own sides of the bed the first night. But after that, he noticed that Sarah kept moving closer and closer to his side until she was practically cuddling with him. Whenever he woke up, she was plastered to him or pressed up against him. Not that he objected to that. She felt fantastic and he loved feeling her next to him. But this wasn't real, this was a cover … wasn't it?

And like just now, when she asked him if he was coming to bed. Why would she care if he came to bed? And earlier in the evening when he suggested that she sleep in Ellie and Devon's bed while they were gone, she rejected that idea. It was if she preferred to sleep with him. What was going on? He thought she might like to have her own bed and some privacy while Ellie and Devon were gone. No one was around to see the cover, so why maintain it?

When he added up all of the things on this list, for the briefest of moments, he actually thought that Sarah did indeed really had feelings for him. But could there be any sort of possibility that? Could she really love him? He shook his head trying to clear out such wishful thinking. It's just the cover, just the cover, just the cover, he repeated to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Chuck noticed that he was getting drowsy and starting to re-read sentences. Time to call it quits, he thought. He marked his place in the book, got up and strolled to the bedroom. He quietly and slowly opened the door and stepped into the darkness. He looked at her in bed. He couldn't tell for sure if she was asleep or not. He put the book on the desk, took off his clothes except for his T-shirt and underwear and sat on the bed for a moment looking at her.

Chuck marveled at her beauty and once again wondered if a nerd like him had a chance at having a romantic relationship with a hot super-spy like her. Maybe I should contact Roan Montgomery and get some more seduction lessons from him, he thought. But that wouldn't really help. He didn't want to seduce Sarah, he wanted to LOVE Sarah.

And would she, could she love him? When it came to her personal life or even anything personal for the matter, she tended to put up walls. And his luck with past romantic attempts was abysmal. It seemed something always happened to prevent or ruin a date or moment with Sarah like the intersect flashing or Bryce returning. And how would the CIA and NSA react if he and Sarah became romantically involved? Would they reassign her and move her somewhere far, far away?

If only this was normal life instead of spi-fi, if only I hadn't gotten this intersect in my head, he thought.

But if he hadn't gotten the intersect in his head, he would have never met Sarah. A girl like Sarah interested in him in real life? It doesn't happen that way, he reminded himself. If he didn't have the intersect and she had come into the BuyMore needing her phone repaired like she did when they first met, he would have repaired her phone, thank you very much, and that would have been it. He never would have seen her again and if he had, she would have been with some guy like Bryce and she wouldn't have remembered him. She wouldn't have wanted to remember him for fear of what her date or friends would think of her talking to some nerd.

"Is something wrong?" Sarah asked.

She was awake and she had noticed him sitting there, staring at her.

"No," Chuck replied. "I was just a million miles away."

"Well come back here and come to bed," she suggested.

He slid under the covers and lay down on his back. Immediately, Sarah moved over, closer to him. She grasped his left arm, which lay at his side, with both of her hands and then she laid her head on his pillow close to his shoulder and head. A few minutes later, Sarah was soundly asleep.

What the heck? Chuck thought. He wanted to believe that there were feelings, strong loving, romantic feelings from Sarah that were at work here. But dare he get his hopes up? Sarah moved slightly and made some noises in her sleep. Chuck put his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him, against him and got quiet and relaxed.

It's just the cover, just the cover, just the cover, Chuck repeated to himself until he fell asleep.

END PART 9

Next: He's Baaaaaack!


	11. He's Baaaaaaaack!

CHUCK VS. THE CAMPAIGN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After what happened in Chuck's attempt to have a normal relationship with Jill, his ex from college who turned out to be a Fulcrum agent, General Beckman orders Chuck and Sarah to maintain their boy friend-girl friend cover relationship on much stronger levels, meaning live together and give all appearances of a happy, loving couple to ward off any troublesome normal girls coming after Chuck. Sarah decides to take advantage of the situation to make Chuck hers.

NOTE: If you are looking for adventure and suspense, you won't find it in this story. This is all character, romance, and fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF!

ANOTHER NOTE: Once again, THANK YOU to all who have reviewed!

PART 10 – He's Baaaaaack!

The alarm came on and Chuck turned it off from where he stood by the bed, fully dressed. Good thing I got back just now, he thought, because it would have stayed on and awakened Ellie and Devon down the hall. Then Ellie would have been alerted to the fact that he and Sarah had been out all night and never came home to sleep.

Their latest mission had been the cause of that. He and Sarah had just gotten home yesterday from work and found a note from Ellie and Devon that said they were out for the evening and wouldn't be back until late. Chuck was about to suggest some dinner ideas when Sarah grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch and said that she wanted to talk to him. She started to speak and then her phone rang. Much to Chuck's surprise, Sarah cursed at the interruption. Then she pulled out her phone and answered with a loud "WHAT?" The caller was Casey who wanted them at his apartment pronto. Sarah acted upset as she and Chuck wandered over there. And then he noticed that she looked even more upset when they found out that they had to leave right away to go on another mission.

It turned out to be a long one, all night. They had finished it successfully about an hour ago and returned to Casey's apartment for the debriefing with Beckman. That had just ended and then Beckman wanted to talk to Sarah and Casey alone. So Chuck left. And as he departed, he noticed that Sarah looked at him sadly. He paused and almost asked her what was wrong. But he quickly remembered that Beckman and Casey were there, so he shut his mouth and came back home and had arrived in time to catch the alarm.

He sat down on the side of the bed, tired and more than ready to crash. The alarm came on again. Annoyed, Chuck reached over and pressed the off button. But then he realized that what he heard wasn't the alarm clock. The noise was tapping at the Morgan door.

"Morgan, now is definitely NOT a good time," Chuck groaned as he stood up to greet his friend. Then he came to a complete and sudden stop when he saw the face in the window. It was not Morgan. It was –

"What the hell?" Chuck said out loud in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah walked back to the apartment. She couldn't believe the meeting with Beckman took over two hours. After being up all night, a long meeting like that was definitely not something she wanted or needed. Last night, when she and Chuck got home and found out that Ellie and Devon were gone for the evening, she had wanted to have a serious talk with Chuck about their relationship. But that had been interrupted by the call from Casey to immediately come to his apartment for a mission. While she and Chuck walked over there, she held out hope that it would not last long and they could return home and try to have that conversation or go out to dinner or something. But no. It had lasted all night.

And when they finally got done and returned back to Casey's apartment, Sarah hoped that she and Chuck could go back home and maybe have that talk. But Beckman had to have the debriefing right then and there. That eventually ended and Sarah was all set to get Chuck back to their room and try for that talk. But then Beckman had to have another meeting without Chuck present. And of course, that meeting took forever. Probably by now Chuck was in bed and dead to the world. So she could most likely forget about any talk with him for now.

But she couldn't wait to join Chuck in bed and sleep all day. She was thankful that he had the day off. They both needed to crash after this mission.

She unlocked the door, entered the apartment, and saw Ellie, making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Sarah?" she said, obviously curious about Sarah's entrance because she had assumed that her brother and his girlfriend were asleep in bed.

"Hi Ellie. The burglar alarm at the Orange Orange went off earlier and I had to rush down there to check it out," Sarah improvised.

"Oh. Everything OK?"

"Fortunately yes, it was a false alarm. But it wasn't any fun getting up for that."

"I can imagine," Ellie replied sympathetically. "Coffee?"

"No thank you. All I want right now is to get in bed with Chuck."

Ellie smiled and arched her eyebrows in response. Sarah, suddenly realizing the innuendo of her words, shook her head. Well, she DID want to get in bed with Chuck. The fact of the matter was that she looked forward to sleeping with Chuck. And if just sleeping with him was this good, she could only imagine how fantastic the love-making would be. A few images popped up in her mind. She shook her head again and wandered down the hallway to their bedroom.

Sarah opened the door and was surprised to discover an empty room and an empty, made-up bed. And no Chuck. She quickly looked down the hallway and saw that the bathroom was empty. She spotted Chuck's watch on the desk. Then she saw the window. It was open.

Quickly pushing aside any panic she felt, Sarah dashed through the hallway back toward the kitchen to Ellie, who was just sitting down at the dining room table with coffee and newspaper.

"Ellie, do you know where Chuck went?"

Ellie looked surprised. "He's not asleep in bed?"

"No."

Ellie was about to say something when Sarah's phone rang. She grabbed it from her pocket and checked the readout: Chuck. "Chuck, where are you?" She said into her phone. But it wasn't Chuck. It was someone using his phone and she recognized the voice. And with that, she had an idea of what was going on in regards to Chuck's disappearance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah ran into the hospital emergency room and scanned the area. More than likely, he was long gone, having made an exit the second after he called her. But she still looked and much to her surprise, there he was, sitting over in the corner. He spotted her, smiled, and waved. She quickly marched over to him.

"Hey sweetheart," he greeted her as he stood up and spread his arms for a hug.

"Where is Chuck?" Sarah demanded.

"What? No greeting or hug for your father?" Jack Burton replied, looking a little hurt.

She glared back at him. "Where is Chuck?" she repeated, this time more forcibly.

Burton sighed and shook his head. "You have it bad for that schnook, don't you?"

"His name is Chuck," Sarah said to her father in a malevolent tone and with an equally malevolent look.

"Yep, you got it bad," he replied. "He's with the doctors right now. He got a little banged up but he's OK except for some cuts and bruises. They've only kept him this long because they wanted to check him for a concussion and do some more X-Rays."

Sarah pushed back the urge she had to punch this man, who though her father, had caused a lot of pain and disappointment in her life. Now he had literally brought pain onto Chuck. If looks could kill, he would have been dead several times over by now.

"How dare you! How dare you drag Chuck into one of your cons. It's one thing to drag me into something like that but to drag my boy friend into it is going too far!"

"Hey, you didn't have any problem with him helping last time. You know me and what I do. You've always known that. You're making too big a deal out of this."

"Last time was different. I was there and able to keep an eye on you and him and make sure that he didn't get hurt. But this time you got him in on something without me and what happened?" Sarah fumed. She spread her arms out to indicate the surroundings. "Where are we, dad? Where is Chuck? We're in an ER. Chuck is in an ER because of you."

"He volunteered to help me. I didn't force him or anything like that."

And just how he had persuaded Chuck to join in on one of his schemes was something that had been nagging at Sarah since her father called a little while ago, telling her that Chuck was hurt and to meet him at this ER. Chuck wasn't stupid and he knew that her father was a con artist. If her father hadn't forced him, then he must have somehow tricked Chuck into going along on this. But what could her father have done to ….? Then it dawned on her.

"You used me didn't you? You know how he feels about me and you made Chuck think whatever scheme you had would help me or save me, or something like that, didn't you? You used me to get Chuck in on this," she raged.

"I just stated a few facts and he assumed from there," Burton explained. Then his face softened at the dark look that Sarah gave him. "Look, I didn't intend to get him involved. I was trying to find you for some help. The phone number I had for you didn't work. So I went to your old address and they told me you had moved out. I couldn't find any new address for you and then I figured that the schno—"

When he almost used "schnook" again, it drew an angry look from Sarah. He quickly swallowed back that word and then continued his tale.

"I figured if anyone would know where you were, he would. I was able to track down his address and I pulled up at his apartment right when he walked in the door. So I tapped on his window and he let me in and we talked. And by the way, you're living with him? You know, I'm still not sure what you see in him."

"What do I see in him? Where do I start? He's loving, honest, wonderful, kind, honest, caring, trustworthy, honest, beautiful, dependable, fun, honest, likeable, smart, and did I mention that he's honest? All of the qualities that I didn't have much of in another man who I spent a lot of time with and who happens to be standing in front of me right now," Sarah said.

Her father stood silent for a moment, as if weighing what she just said. Then he looked directly at her. "So you really do love him?"

"Do you want to hear it directly from me? Fine, I'll say it. Yes, I'm in love with Chuck. I have been in love with Chuck for some time now. I was in love with Chuck when you last visited. And I'm in love with Chuck now. Which makes me all the angrier about Chuck ending up in an ER thanks to you," Sarah said.

"Now honey, it wasn't supposed to go this way. Things just got out of hand. But Chuck will be OK and –"

"NO, it's NOT OK! The man I love got tricked into one of your cons and ended up in the hospital. And if I find out that his injuries are worse than you let on, YOU are going to be in the hospital."

Sarah felt like slamming her father up against the wall for what she was going to say next. Instead, she assumed a commanding look and stance and spoke to him as if she were dealing with a Fulcrum agent, not her parent. "What you did today crossed a line, it went too far! Don't you EVER involve or try to involve Chuck in any of your schemes. You stay away from him! Chuck is one of the few wonderful things I have in my life. And I intend to keep him in my life. And not you or anyone will ever change that. You stay away from Chuck! Understood?"

"Perfectly! I'm sorry sweetheart. It won't happen again," he vowed.

"See that it doesn't." Then Sarah smiled at her father. "Now, empty your pockets."

"What?" her dad asked, looking puzzled.

"Empty your pockets. You were in our room and you were with Chuck for more than two hours. I want to retrieve whatever you took from Chuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right after Sarah's dad returned two of Chuck's credit cards and his iPhone, a nurse shouted "Charles Bartowski! Who's here for Charles Bartowski?"

Sarah stepped up to the nurse and asked if Chuck was OK. "The doctors are releasing him. They said he doesn't have a concussion or any broken bones. However, some of those bruises are going to hurt for days. They're bringing him out right now and you can take him home," the nurse explained.

Sarah sighed in relief. Her dad had been honest about Chuck's injuries. They weren't severe. She turned to speak to her dad but he wasn't there. She looked back at the corner where they had just talked. Not there. She scanned the entire ER but he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Easy," Sarah said as she watched Chuck slowly get out of the passenger side of her car. Even though his injuries were mostly bruises, she still was worried about him. She had not been able to determine what happened and how. All she knew for sure was that Chuck had gotten roughed up when something had gone wrong with the scheme that her father had gotten him involved in but nothing more, no specific details. Her father had vanished before she could get any information and Chuck didn't want to talk about it.

Sarah studied him as they walked together from the car to the apartment. He had been silent for the entire drive home from the hospital. He looked crushed, defeated. Another thing to thank dear old dad for, Sarah thought angrily. She grabbed his arm and directed him to sit down at the edge of the fountain. She looked at him with concern.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, the bruises look a lot worse than they are. The doctor didn't even give me any pain killers. He said that over-the-counter aspirin or ibuprofen would do me just fine. And fortunately, none of the bruises and cuts are on my face. So I can hide them with clothes and Ellie won't suspect anything."

"No, I meant are YOU OK?" she asked again and touched his forehead with her finger.

"Other than feeling stupid and like an idiot, I'm fine. I guess we don't need to wonder why your dad calls me a schnook," he replied.

"You're NOT a schnook. You're a good person, you believe in people, and people depend on you. And I'm sorry that my father took advantage of that," Sarah said.

"Well, I –"

"Chuck, I have seen the effects that my father and his schemes can have on people. So I know how you must feel right now. And I understand why you don't want to talk about it. But please don't tear yourself up about this. My father is not worth it."

"I don't want you to hate your father because of me," Chuck said.

"Believe me, my father doesn't need your help with that."

He looked up at her from where he sat and Sarah could still see a crushed, defeated look in his eyes. She didn't like that look in Chuck. She didn't like him feeling that way. She wanted to comfort him and she did. She leaned down and wrapped him in her arms, holding him close.

"Enough. My father is not worth this. I don't want him to take up any more of our time. And I don't want you to feel badly about all of this," she emphasized.

Then Sarah grabbed his arm and gently pulled him up and directed him toward the apartment front door. "Come on. I want to get you into bed," Sarah said.

"WHAT?" Chuck asked.

Sarah shook her head. First she did that in front of Ellie and now Chuck. She looked at him. He was standing there, looking stunned and she could see the cute, fun, bewildered Chuck that she knew and loved. And then she knew that he would be OK, he would be fine. She acted on impulse and leaned forward and kissed him.

He looked at her, surprised, after she pulled back from the kiss. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You earned it," she replied.

Then she led him into the apartment hoping that they could go right back to their room and get to sleep. But when Sarah saw Ellie standing in the living room waiting for them, she knew that wouldn't happen.

"Sit down you two," Ellie said as she gestured at the couch, "I want to talk to both of you."

Sarah looked at Chuck who had an I-told-you-so expression on his face. He had noticed a while ago that Ellie had been acting suspicious and curious about the two of them and wondering if all was what it seemed. And because of that he had warned Sarah that an Ellie confrontation was probably coming up. It looked like this was it.

"Come on. This is long overdue," Ellie said and pointed again for them to sit.

They walked over to the couch. Chuck tried to walk normally but his bruises still hurt. He managed to make it to the couch without groaning in pain, but by the slow and careful way he had to walk, Ellie could easily see that he was hurting. Plus, the concerned glances that Sarah gave him and the time or two that she reached out to hold his arm and help him along also tipped off Ellie.

She stood silently in front of them for a moment after they sat down, studying them as if trying to decide what to say or how to start. After a few moments, she finally spoke.

"Well, I guess the first thing I want to know is what happened to you Chuck? How did you get injured? Does it have anything to do with where the two of you were all night?"

"All night?" Chuck replied trying to act puzzled. "What do you –"

"Chuck! There is a made-up and un-slept-in bed in your room. Sarah came in early this morning after supposedly going to the Orange Orange to check on the burglary alarm and did not know where you were. Then she gets a phone call and says that she needs to go pick you up but she doesn't say where. Now the two of you return and you Chuck are injured and both of you look like you've been up all night. What is going on here?" Ellie said with a firm look on her face.

"Well … uhhh," Chuck stalled and glanced over at Sarah.

"First, this whole Jill thing is a mystery to me for many reasons. Then you two are living together yet neither one of you seems to know if you are serious about each other. And there are all of these nights out that the two of you go on and you return who knows when and utterly exhausted -- like right now. And a while ago Chuck, you and Sarah went out three nights in a row and stayed out all hours even when you had a double shift at the BuyMore the next day. So I ask again, what is going on here with you two?"

"Ellie, look, it's compli—" Chuck started.

"Chuck, if you say it's complicated, so help me, I will drop-kick you from here to San Diego," Ellie warned.

Chuck immediately got silent. Then Sarah spoke.

"Chuck, we have to tell Ellie the truth," Sarah said as she looked at him and tried to communicate silently for him to play along. He looked shocked at the "truth" comment and was about to speak but Sarah put a finger to his lips. "Let me explain, OK? After all, it's my father, not yours."

His expression turned to surprise as did Ellie's. But he nodded and let her talk.

"Ellie, all of what happened this morning and what happened previously has to do with my father," Sarah explained. "My father has a criminal record. He is a con artist, a crook. I haven't seen my father for a while and I tried to keep Chuck and you from finding out about this part of my life. I didn't want either of you to know, especially Chuck. But my father made some visits recently and I wasn't able to hide him from Chuck. He found out about my father and, unfortunately, almost immediately got see him first hand in action, performing cons. Well, some of those cons didn't go as my father planned and he got into trouble. I had to come to his aid. I tried to keep Chuck out of it. I didn't want him dragged into this. But Chuck, being Chuck, insisted on being there."

"I wanted to help," Chuck said.

Sarah looked fondly at him. "I know you did but I just didn't …" she paused and then went on with her tale.

"Anyway, we've been pretty busy trying to keep my father out of trouble or getting him out of trouble. That's what our mysterious behavior has been about. And I'm afraid it has also affected our relationship a bit. I was and still am worried about what Chuck would think of all this and frankly, what you would think about my having a criminal in my family. Chuck keeps insisting to me that it doesn't matter but I am just so afraid of what he and you and anyone else will think. I am so embarrassed and ashamed about all of this. But one of my biggest fears is that Chuck or you would get hurt by something my father did. And that happened today. Chuck got injured because of my father. When Chuck tried to help, he ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time, right when my father got caught trying to do a con on some people. They got violent and Chuck got hurt. It's all my fault Ellie. I'm so sorry about all of this and I wouldn't blame you or Chuck if you—"

"Stop right there Sarah," Ellie commanded. "You don't have to say anything more. I'm so sorry about your father. But you don't have to worry or be concerned about what I or Chuck think. You're not responsible for what your father did or does. And if my brother ever thinks anything less of you because of something your father did, I WILL drop-kick him from here to San Diego. But knowing my brother, anything your father did wouldn't affect his feelings toward you at all. Both he and I know about bad parenting first hand. Our mom and dad would never be nominated for best parents of the year or even parents of the day for the matter."

"You don't have to worry about that Ellie. Whatever her dad did and does will never affect how I feel about Sarah," Chuck said as he looked directly at Sarah.

Sarah knew instantly that Chuck was not acting in that moment. He sincerely and passionately meant that. She was speechless and appreciative. It took her a moment to compose herself, before she was able to softly say "Thank you" to Chuck. She continued to gaze at him and for a moment she forgot that Ellie was in the room with them.

Ellie's attitude and demeanor had softened quite a bit. She looked at the two of them. "Enough of this. At least I now have an idea of what has been going on. Get up and get back to your room you two! You need to get some sleep," she said.

"Yes we do, and I can't tell you how much I'm dying to get Chuck into bed!" Sarah said as she stood up from the couch and helped him stand up. Not again, she thought, as she realized how her words could be interpreted. Both Chuck and Ellie grinned at her. Was somebody trying to tell me something? she thought. Oh well, they aren't telling me anything that I don't already know.

Sarah led Chuck down the hallway and to their room so that they could finally get some sleep.

END PART 10

Next: A Vacation


	12. A Vacation

CHUCK VS. THE CAMPAIGN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After what happened in Chuck's attempt to have a normal relationship with Jill, his ex from college who turned out to be a Fulcrum agent, General Beckman orders Chuck and Sarah to maintain their boy friend-girl friend cover relationship on much stronger levels, meaning live together and give all appearances of a happy, loving couple to ward off any troublesome normal girls coming after Chuck. Sarah decides to take advantage of the situation to make Chuck hers.

NOTE: If you are looking for adventure and suspense, you won't find it in this story. This is all character, romance, and fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF!

PART 11 - A Vacation

The alarm didn't come on. Sarah opened her eyes and saw the time and how late it was. Chuck forgot to set the alarm! She quickly shook him by the shoulder. "Chuck! Wake up. The alarm didn't go off. You're going to be late for work."

"Sss'OK," he mumbled sleepily. "I'm on vacation this week. Don't need to go into work."

"What?" Sarah exclaimed. She shook Chuck again. "You're on vacation? Chuck, you should have told me."

He lifted up his head and turned her way. "Don't worry, I'm not taking any trip. I'll be right here. I can still do the spy stuff with you and Casey." And then he plopped his head back down on the pillow.

"Chuck, I'm not talking about any missions, I'm talking about us. You should have told me you were taking a vacation this week."

He didn't reply. "Chuck wake up and listen to me," she said firmly and shook him again.

"OK, OK, I'm awake," he said and turned over and faced her. "What's the big deal? I'm just taking a vacation from the BuyMore. I'm not going anywhere. I know you and Casey wouldn't allow the intersect to go off on a trip. I'm staying right here and relaxing. I actually thought that you two would be glad because I would be readily available for any missions and wouldn't have to sneak out from the BuyMore. What's the problem?"

"Chuck, you and I are in a steady relationship, we're lovers, we're living together," she explained.

"Pretend," he replied.

Not for long and if I have anything to say about it, she thought and had to mentally remind herself not to vocalize that. Out loud, she agreed with Chuck and then added "Ellie, Devon, and everyone else think that the relationship is real, that we're in love, we're together."

"Yeah? So?"

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. "If we're together and romantically involved as much as we're pretending to be, you wouldn't be scheduling a vacation without me. We would be making big plans together, maybe even going on a trip somewhere. What kind of couple would take vacations at separate times?"

"I thought spies didn't take vacations."

"Chuck," Sarah groaned as she rolled her eyes again. "Go shower. I need to make some calls to arrange our vacation. I'll also need your computer."

He got up, turned on the computer and then he left the room to shower. Sarah called her superiors and arranged for an immediate leave. She called Casey and informed him of the vacation status. As usual, he made a snide remark and as usual Sarah ignored it.

Then she got on the internet to check out some vacation possibilities. She had an idea of where they could go – some place small, isolated, out of the way. Busy, big places were out of the question – too risky that Chuck would see someone or something that would cause him to "flash" and then the vacation would be ruined. She found the place, checked on hotel or condo availability, located one and booked a room – a one bedroom with one bed. She had every intention of keeping the current sleeping arrangements going. Then she booked a flight for this afternoon. She had just finished when Chuck returned from showering.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making the arrangements for our vacation," she replied.

"You were serious?" he said in disbelief.

"Very serious, Chuck. We're going on a vacation. We leave later this afternoon. I've already arranged everything. I'm going to shower. Then we eat breakfast, let Ellie know of our plans and pack and get going."

"While I would love to go on a vacation with you, don't you think you're overreacting about this cover thing? Is it all really necessary?"

"Keep that thought of loving to go on a vacation with me. I'm going to shower and then we'll eat," Sarah replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you two have big plans for your vacation?" Ellie asked brightly as Chuck and Sarah settled down at the dining room table with breakfast.

Sarah gave Chuck a knowing look. He looked at her and then looked back at Ellie.

"Any plans?" Ellie persisted.

Chuck clearly didn't know what to say to that, so Sarah bailed him out. "We're leaving for the coast this afternoon. We'll be gone for five nights. We're going to eat, then pack and head out. We'll be back on Saturday."

"What part of the coast?" Ellie asked.

"Actually, it's the Texas coast, Port Aransas," Sara replied.

"Texas? You're going that far away when you have the beach right here in your backyard?"

Chuck also looked surprised.

"It's a small town in the Corpus Christi area of Texas. It's not overcrowded with development so the beach actually still has sand dunes and privacy. It's not wall-to-wall stores and tourist traps. And since it's out of season, it shouldn't be crowded at all. Maybe we'll have the place to ourselves. It will be cool but not cold. Too cool to go swimming, but we'll think of something else to do," Sarah said and looked seductively at Chuck.

He looked a little shocked but Ellie smiled knowingly at them both. "That sounds romantic."

"I think so too," Sarah said and under the table squeezed Chuck's thigh. To which he spurted out the coffee he had just sipped.

"You two should have a great time," Ellie said as she walked back to her bedroom.

"How can the intersect go on a vacation? Isn't that a security risk?" Chuck asked when they were alone.

"I pulled some strings to get this and there are also some restrictions."

"Which are?"

Sarah smiled. "You're to stay by my side, be with me at ALL times. We have to check-in at certain times every day. You have to wear the watch with the GPS in it at all times. Things like that. We'll go over it all later."

After eating, they packed. Sarah finished her packing quickly and then went to find Ellie who was sitting in the living room with Devon.

"Hey Sarah. Going on vacation with the Chuckster? Awesome! Have a great time!" Devon proclaimed.

"We will," Sarah replied. Then she turned to Ellie. "I need a favor from you."

"What?" Ellie asked, clearly intrigued.

Sarah handed her Chuck's iPhone. "Take this and keep it until we get back. I don't want those BuyMore employees bothering him while we're gone."

"Done," Ellie readily agreed.

Sarah then handed her a piece of paper with the condo name and phone number on it. "If you need to get us while we're gone, you can call my phone or the condo, OK?"

"Fine. You two have a great time. And don't worry, I won't tell any of the BuyMore employees where Chuck is, even Morgan."

"Hey Sarah," Chuck yelled from the bedroom. "Have you seen my phone? I can't find it."

Sarah looked at Ellie and smiled. "Yes Chuck, I have it, I've already taken care of it. You don't need to worry about it."

"OK, thanks."

Ellie smiled back conspiratorially at Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their flight landed at the Corpus Christi airport late afternoon. They got their luggage, got a rental car, and then drove to Port Aransas. Sarah pulled the car into the Coral Cay Condos office area, checked them in and then moved the car close to the unit their condo was in.

It had a kitchen, living area, bedroom, and terrace. They unpacked and then Sarah led Chuck out onto the terrace. They stood at the railing and had a full view of the beach, which was easily within walking distance from the condo.

Sarah pointed to the left and right from the terrace. "Do you see?" she asked Chuck.

"See what?"

"Exactly my point," she replied. "There is sand, space, dunes, beach. It's not wall-to-wall condos and hotels like at most beaches nowadays. There is actually space here between the places, not every inch of this area is commercially developed. You actually have wide open beach here. But that might change soon as a golf course was recently built here. So more development may be coming, which I think would be a shame."

"You seem to know a lot about this place. Have you been here before, been here with –" He stopped and Sarah knew what he almost said. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"No Chuck, I did not come here before with Bryce. I've never been here before romantically with anyone … until now."

She stared directly into his eyes as she said those words. And when Chuck heard them his face registered surprised, weighing their meaning. They continued to stare at each other and then their faces drew closer.

Sarah's phone rang. She silently cursed and looked at the screen. It was Casey.

"What?" she demanded.

"What do you mean 'what,' you're supposed to check in," Casey snarled.

"All right, I've checked in!" Sarah responded angrily and hung up.

She turned and smiled at Chuck. "How about a walk on the beach?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked over the dunes via a boardwalk built by the condo for the guests to gain easy and able access to the beach. They walked barefoot on the sand and out toward the shore. The water was cool but their feet quickly grew used to it. It was windy but not cold. The temperature was comfortable. While they strolled along the shore, Sarah reached out and took Chuck's hand. They walked together that way, looking down at the sand and seeing what the tide brought in and uncovered each time it hit the shore.

They stayed out for a while. Then the sun got lower and they thought it would be a good idea to head back before it got dark. At the condo, they dried off their feet, put their shoes back on and then got in the car and drove to a restaurant. They got some take out to bring back to the condo. They ate there and spent the rest of the evening relaxing.

Around 10pm, Chuck announced that he was tired and going to bed. He wandered into the bedroom and then came out.

"Uhhh Sarah, there's only one bed," he pointed out.

Sarah nodded. "What about it?" she asked.

"Well … I … we … are we supposed to maintain this … cover … while we're on vacation, while no one is around?"

He had a point, Sarah admitted to herself, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "They didn't have any two-bed units available," she lied. And then she added, "You don't like sleeping with me?"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just …." He shook his head, smiled, muttered a never mind and then walked back into the bedroom.

Sarah sighed as she heard him getting ready for bed. Why can't I just come out and tell him that I love him and that I want to be with him? she asked herself. Why? Why was that so hard? She knew the answer. She was afraid. Afraid that he would reject her, afraid that her feelings would cloud her judgment and endanger him, afraid that ... she stopped listing and then asked herself why so many factors had to be a part of wanting to love Chuck.

She sat up for a long time, thinking about it all and then eventually wandered back to the bedroom. He was already asleep. She got ready for bed and then slid under the covers and moved against him, near him.

She felt him. She felt his body, his warmth, his presence, his skin. She felt him.

She sat up in bed and reached out and stroked Chuck's hair while he slept.

But it would be worth it. It would be SO worth it, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the next day relaxing, driving and wandering around the town and surrounding areas and seeing some sights. They ate breakfast at a place called the Island Café. Sarah encouraged him to fill up as they would skip lunch. She had some "special plans" for later, she announced. She didn't elaborate any further despite Chuck's questioning looks. As they walked around, Chuck noticed that Sarah drew alert whenever they wandered near anyone. She kept a close eye on him, ready to step in if he flashed on anyone or anything. But it never happened. They took another walk on the beach after they got back to the condo. Then around 3pm, she announced that they were going out to dinner in an hour.

"Is that a good idea? I recall our last few dinner dates not exactly going as planned," Chuck noted.

"I've taken care of all of that. It will be all right. Trust me," she replied.

She then went into the bedroom and closed the door. About 30 minutes later, she emerged wearing a nice, elegant dress, her face all made up and her hair done up. She looked spectacular, Chuck thought and he said so out loud.

"Thank you," Sarah replied with a smile. "Now go into the bedroom and change into your clothes and then we'll leave."

"My clothes?"

"Yes. I packed some nice clothes for you for this dinner. Go change."

Chuck went into the bedroom and found a dress shirt, some slacks and shoes there. He changed, checked himself out in the mirror, and then wandered out.

Sarah stood there, appraising him, and nodding her approval. She then took his arm and they walked outside to the car. She drove the car out of the condo area, turned right onto the street in front and drove down the block. Then she turned left into a restaurant on the corner.

It was a small restaurant called Shell's. They got out of the car and walked up to the entrance which had a sign posted on it that read "Reserved for private party, 4-5:30pm." Chuck tapped on the sign.

"Yes, that's us. I've reserved the restaurant just for the two of us so that we don't have to worry about any interruptions or flashes interfering," she explained with a smile.

When they entered, a young waitress addressed them. "Miss Walker?" After Sarah nodded, the waitress continued.

"We have this table here all ready for you," she said as she led them to it.

Chuck glanced around. It was small restaurant with only about 10 tables at the most. The kitchen was right next to the dining area and he could easily see two people in there, preparing food. Chuck and Sarah sat down and the waitress handed them menus. She asked what they would like to drink and if they wanted to start with salads.

"You reserved the whole restaurant?" Chuck asked after the waitress took their drink and salad orders and wandered off to get them.

"Well, as you can see by the size of this restaurant, reserving the entire place isn't a big deal," Sarah said. "I wanted to have a nice, quiet dinner with you – without any flashes or situations. And I thought this would do it. Plus, Shell's has been here a long time. They have excellent food and I think you'll enjoy it."

She then reached out with one hand and grasped one of his. "You're not the only one who would like a nice, normal relationship, you know."

Chuck stared back at her in astonishment. Sarah looked directly at him, not wavering or hesitating. Does she mean what I think she means? he wondered. Before he could reply, the waitress returned with the wine and salad they ordered along with glasses of water. Then, she took their dinner orders. After she departed, Sarah spoke up again

"Chuck, I really want to talk about us. What you want is what I want and I want to tell you that I –"

A commotion broke out at the doorway. The waitress was arguing with a man at the door, telling him that Shell's was closed for a private party. But the man kept yelling and he did something and was granted admittance. Chuck, who was facing the doorway, wondered what the man did to crash their private party. But the waitress who was backing up rapidly blocked his view. Then Chuck saw that the man had a gun. The place was being held up.

The gunman spoke rapidly, demanding the money in the cash register. Then Chuck and Sarah's presence seemed to register with him. He faced them and pointed the gun. Chuck glanced at Sarah. She looked down at the table at her hands which were clenched tightly. She gritted her teeth and she appeared to shake with rage. Then she turned her head up at the gunman. "Get out!" she commanded.

The gunman looked puzzled but said nothing and remained standing by their table and pointing the gun.

"Get out!" Sarah repeated. "You are interrupting and ruining a special dinner with my boy friend! GET OUT!"

Chuck looked at Sarah. She looked furious. And dangerous, he thought. He was glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of that look. But he was also worried. Sarah wasn't actually thinking of attacking this gunman, was she?

The gunman snorted. "Lady, I'm the one holding the gun here and I'm the one who will be issuing orders. And I'm telling you –"

Sarah hurled her plate of salad right at the gunman, leaped up from the table, grabbed his gun hand and flung him to the floor. In a matter of seconds, she had the gun in her hand, had the man subdued on the floor and was on top of him, waving the gun in his face and shouting.

"ONE QUIET, ROMANTIC, NICE DINNER! THAT'S ALL I WANTED – JUST ONE QUIET, ROMANTIC, NICE DINNER WITH THE MAN I LOVE. NO FLASHES, NO DISRUPTIONS, NO INCIDENTS! JUST A QUIET, ROMANTIC, NICE DINNER! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR? IS IT? IS IT? YOU COULDN'T COME IN HERE TOMORROW? YOU COULDN'T COME IN AFTER WE LEFT? YOU HAD TO COME IN HERE NOW AND RUIN OUR DINNER?"

Sarah kept shouting and the gunman, now gun-less, shook in fright. Sarah tossed the gun aside and punched him in the face. She punched him again and again as she continued shouting. Even when the man was unconscious, she continued punching and shouting.

Eventually, Chuck managed to pull Sarah away. She glared at the waitress and cooking staff standing in the kitchen the whole time looking on in shock and disbelief.

"WELL? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE? CALL THE POLICE!" she screamed. She then sat down at their table, grabbed her glass of wine and gulped the whole thing down. She grabbed the bottle and poured another.

Sarah remained at the table, drinking the wine while waiting for the police. When the policeman arrived and asked her what happened, he received a deathly glare. Chuck stepped up to the officer. "Maybe I should fill you in," he suggested. The officer took another glance at Sarah's deadly demeanor. "Yeah, that might be best," he responded.

Chuck and the restaurant staff explained what happened. The officer carted off the gunman and they were free to go. When Chuck told Sarah that, she stood up and marched outside to the car. Chuck followed and the second he got in, Sarah sped out of the restaurant parking lot and to their condo. She parked the car, turned it off, opened the door and marched out to the beach.

Chuck followed as she went across the dunes via the boardwalk and then out to the beach where she sat and stared out into the water.

He stood and watched her for a moment from a distance. It was dark, cold, and the wind was blowing. He wasn't sure how she could stand the cold. He was shivering. He waited for a few minutes, hoping that with a little time to herself, she would calm down a bit. After about five minutes, he walked up to her. As he got closer, he was reminded of that first time that they sat together at the beach, right after he had gotten the intersect in his head and had wandered down to there to think and ponder about what his life would be like from then on.

He sat down beside Sarah. She didn't say anything nor did she look in his direction. She just continued to stare out into the water. She shivered a little. Chuck put his arm around her and pulled her close to him and rubbed his hand along her arm and shoulder, trying to warm her. She still said nothing but lowered her head to his shoulder.

"Why don't we go back to the condo where it's a little warmer and more comfortable?" he suggested.

She still didn't say anything. Thinking that no answer meant agreement, Chuck stood up and pulled her up with him. With an arm around her, he walked back to the condo.

The second they got indoors, Sarah went to the couch. She sat down, put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands and stared straight ahead, still not saying anything. Chuck sat down beside her and then she finally spoke.

"I tried," she said quietly.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"I tried. I tried to do normal relationship, dating stuff with you. I really tried. But every time – EVERY TIME – something happened to make it go wrong. As much as I want to be with you, to have you Chuck, it just doesn't look like you can get normal from me. I know that's what you'd like in a relationship and I want to give that to you so that I can be with you but it just won't happen. I, and you, have to face reality. You can't get normal with me," she said. And then Chuck saw a tear flow from one her eyes.

"Well of course, you can't do normal Sarah. You're not normal," he replied.

She turned and looked at him, puzzled.

"You're above normal, extraordinary, special. You're not a normal person, Sarah, you're like a super hero. I love you because you're you. You don't have to be normal or anything with me. You just have to be you. That's what makes you special, that's what makes you fantastic, that's what makes you Sarah, the woman I love," he explained.

"I thought you wanted normal," Sarah said. "That's why I was trying to do all of this, trying to do normal, dating things with you because that's what you wanted, that's why you broke up with me, and that's why you got back with Jill."

"Well … as long as you are being so honest here, I guess I need to be honest too. I didn't break up with you because I wanted a normal relationship. I broke up with you to protect you, to keep you safe."

Sarah's head shot up and looked at Chuck in surprise. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"You work in a very dangerous world Sarah. A world filled with cold blooded killers and assassins, people with no emotions, people who don't care or feel. You have to face those people everyday and having feelings about someone, having feelings like love puts you at risk, puts you in grave danger. I had to break up with you, Sarah, to protect you and keep you safe. Any feelings between us could have gotten you hurt or even killed. So breaking up with you was the right thing to do so that you wouldn't get hurt or killed."

Sarah glared at Chuck with a critical eye. "Chuck, those words came out of your mouth, yet they don't sound at all like you. When you said all of that, I heard someone else talking." Her suspicions were confirmed when he flinched slightly.

"Who told you that Chuck? Who? Did Casey tell you that crap?"

"No, no, no … it wasn't Casey … he didn't tell me that. It was … well …." he hesitated and looked away from her.

She reached over with one hand, gripped his cheeks firmly between her fingers and turned his face to look him directly in the eye.

"WHO – TOLD – YOU – THAT?"

"Bryce," Chuck squeaked.

Sarah let him go and leaned back against the couch. "Bryce!" she spat. She was furious. "Bryce told you that?" she raged. He nodded.

She turned back to face him again. "The same Bryce Larkin who got you expelled from Stanford? The same Bryce Larkin who you thought stole your girl friend in college? The same Bryce Larkin who sent you the intersect and got you into all of this? The same Bryce Larkin who used you as a shield and hostage to escape from the detention facility when he came back? The same Bryce Larkin who didn't seemed so concerned about such feelings endangering me while he and I were together? The same Bryce Larkin whom you keep saying that you hate?"

Chuck seemed to shrink into the couch as she asked him those questions.

"All of that and you listen to his advice?" Sarah said with an angry glare.

Then he looked embarrassed. He swallowed a few times as he tried to think of something to say in response. "Well … now that you mention it … and you do make some valid points … and … well … maybe I should have considered … considered the source of that advice," he said meekly.

"Chuck, do you know how hurt I was when you broke up with me? Do you know that I almost broke down crying right there on the spot when you did that?"

"I'm sorry," he said softly and sincerely. "Truth be told. I didn't want to break up with you, I didn't care about having a normal relationship. Normal didn't matter at all. I wanted to be with you in any way possible. I wanted that so bad, to really be your boy friend. But I didn't want you to get hurt. I really thought that I was protecting you, keeping you safe. So I just told you that I wanted someone normal. It tore me apart to do that. I really wanted to be with you."

Hearing all of that, Sarah's anger faded. And as she watched him the whole time he talked, she could easily see his love and sincerity. Then she realized something. She looked at him tenderly and lovingly.

"You broke up with me to protect me, you broke up with me because you love me," she said.

"I think I fell in love with you the first day I met you," he said.

And then he leaned in and kissed her. Sarah wrapped her arms around him and responded hungrily to the kiss. He put his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. Soon they both explored each other with their hands as they continued kissing. Eventually, Sarah broke the kiss panting. She stood up and pulled Chuck up with her. Then she walked toward the bedroom, pulling Chuck along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm came on. Sarah reached up from where she lay, and turned it off. She lay her head back down on Chuck's naked chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She sighed. So did he. No need for the alarm clock today, she thought, they were staying in bed. They were staying in bed all day.

Mission accomplished, Sarah thought with a contented sigh. She and Chuck were together. And we're going to stay that way, she thought happily.

She felt his hand stroke her hair and head. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she happily responded.

END PART 12

Next: Epilogue


	13. Epilogue

CHUCK VS. THE CAMPAIGN

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After what happened in Chuck's attempt to have a normal relationship with Jill, his ex from college who turned out to be a Fulcrum agent, General Beckman orders Chuck and Sarah to maintain their boy friend-girl friend cover relationship on much stronger levels, meaning live together and give all appearances of a happy, loving couple to ward off any troublesome normal girls coming after Chuck. Sarah decides to take advantage of the situation to make Chuck hers.

NOTE: If you are looking for adventure and suspense, you won't find it in this story. This is all character, romance, and fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF!

EPILOGUE

Everything went great with Sarah and me from our vacation to Port Aransas and beyond. I had never been happier and I think she had never been happier. Surprisingly, our relationship brought no problems with the CIA and the NSA. Sarah and I had prepared all sorts of arguments and plans if they objected but Beckman didn't as long we continued "to do the usual good job" we had been doing.

So Sarah and I continued to work on missions with Casey while maintaining our jobs and REALLY living together at the apartment. Later, we decided to look for another place as Ellie and Devon's wedding was coming up and we thought that they needed a place of their own, as did we. And we found one. While looking at one of the large bedrooms in the place, I suggested that we get a bigger bed to which Sarah immediately frowned and nixed that idea. It always amazed me at how Sarah was one of the bravest, toughest, strongest persons I had ever known, yet she was very clingy when we were in bed together.

We put down a deposit, signed all of the paperwork. And after we told Ellie and Devon the news, they wanted to give us a celebratory dinner for our "first home together" the next evening. It just so happen that the next afternoon, Casey and I had to go undercover at a big formal bachelor party at a "gentlemen's club." One of the members supposedly was in possession of some super important microchip and we were supposed to try to get it. I had to go along to see if I flashed on anything that would identify the guy and give us a clue as to where the chip might be. Sarah did not look happy about this assignment. After the briefing ended and Beckman signed off, Sarah looked at me and declared that she would be going with us.

"Unless you're planning on popping out of a cake Walker, I don't think so. The only girls allowed at this party are the strippers. You're concerned and don't want Bartowski going to this thing? How do you think he's going to feel about you posing as one of the strippers? He'll be totally distracted and upset and we won't get anything done," Casey declared.

"Fine! Then I'll do video surveillance on this," she fired back.

"We don't need video for this mission! And we certainly don't need it just so that you can keep track of how many lap dances your boy friend gets!" Casey snapped.

Then she and Casey yelled at each other for a while. I managed to calm them both down and then Casey and I convinced her to let us do things our way. She didn't like it, she didn't like it at all. Sarah gave me a lot of stern looks from then on until I left for the mission. And while I was getting into a tuxedo for the party, she helped me with the tie which she knotted very tightly as she laid down some ground rules about my behavior in the club. I did the best I could to appease and assure her. I just wanted to get this mission over with as quickly as possible.

Fortunately, things went well. The party was wild but it was surprisingly easy to find the microchip. Our mark wore quite a few rings on his fingers and I flashed on one. We apprehended him, got the ring, a gold band with a large diamond in the center, back to the NSA lab. Casey and I were there when they examined it and found a microchip under the diamond. I was amazed at the tiny, tiny size. They got the chip, put the ring back together, which Casey tossed to me. I put it in my tux pocket and forgot about it.

I had to get back in time for that dinner with Sarah, Ellie, and Devon and I couldn't walk into the apartment wearing the tux. So I had brought regular clothes in a knapsack and changed into them before Casey drove me back home. Sarah was right at the door when I walked in. I set my knapsack with the tux in it on the dining room table and then hugged and kissed her. While in her embrace, she whispered in my ear, "I expect a FULL and COMPLETE report about what you did at that bachelor party."

Ellie greeted me from the kitchen, "Hey Chuck. You're just in time. Come help."

And what happened after that was … well, amazing, incredible and unbelievable. I would have never imagined such a thing happening – especially the WAY it happened.

It's a little difficult to describe but I'll do my best. I was on one side of the kitchen filling glasses with ice and then going to pour tea. Sarah was on the other side getting plates out of a cabinet. Ellie was in the dining room clearing off the table. Devon walked into the kitchen and was about to greet Sarah and me when a shriek erupted from the dining room.

The three of us turned our heads and saw Ellie kneeling on the floor. She was looking at something in her hand and exclaiming "Oh my God!" over and over again.

Then she looked at me with an expression of both joy and apology as she stammered, "I'm … I'm so sorry Chuck. I, I … moved your knapsack off of the table and it fell out. I'm so sorry. I … I guess I ruined your surprise."

What fell out? What surprise? I hadn't a clue as to what she was talking about. Then I saw what was in her hand -- the ring that Casey and I had retrieved in that mission this afternoon. Ellie thought that she had found an engagement ring and that I was going to ask Sarah to marry me.

I started to laugh and explain the misunderstanding to Ellie when there was a loud crash on the other side of the kitchen. We all turned our heads in that direction and saw Sarah standing there with the dropped plates at her feet. Fortunately, the plates were plastic and we didn't have a bunch of broken glass to clean up.

Her eyes and mouth were wide open as she stared at the ring in Ellie's hand. Then she looked at me.

"Chuck?" she said softly.

I waited for her to laugh. Once she did that, I could laugh with her and then explain that this was all just a misunderstanding. Then everybody could laugh and we could eat dinner.

But Sarah didn't laugh. Her head turned back and forth several times from the ring to me before finally stopping and looking at me adoringly.

"Chuck," she said again softly and tenderly.

Huh? I thought.

Then Sarah launched, and I do mean launched, from where she stood in the kitchen down to the dining room floor by Ellie, where she snatched the ring, put it on her finger – her ring finger – and then swooped back to me. All of that took her no more than a few seconds.

If it hadn't been for the kitchen counter behind me, I would have fallen over as she crashed into me and embraced me tightly. Then she gripped my face with both of her hands and kissed me – again and again and again!

"Chuck, Chuck, Chuck," she kept saying the whole time.

She stepped back, held up her left hand and gazed intently at the ring on her finger. It fit, fit perfectly. She looked directly at me with a gorgeous smile and bright shining eyes and said "Yes, yes, YES! I will marry you Chuck!" Then she embraced me again and wouldn't let go.

Devon came over, patted me on the shoulder and said "Awesome Chuck! Way to go!" again and again and again. Ellie rushed to us and hugged both Sarah and me and told us how happy she was for us and started talking about how we could get married when they did and we could have a double wedding.

And that was how I became engaged to Sarah.

Don't get me wrong, I was delighted to be engaged to Sarah. It just surprised me that she was so delighted to be engaged to me.

I worried about her finding out where the engagement ring came from. Every now and then when Casey got mad at me, he'd always threaten to tell her. I tried several times to replace the ring with a duplicate so I could honestly deny, if she ever found out, that the ring came from a strip club.

But it became impossible to switch it. Sarah always wore the engagement ring. She never took it off. I once asked her about that and when she gave me a deathly glare, I realized that I was treading dangerously.

"We are engaged Chuck, engaged to be married. And I intend on advertising that fact to everyone including Jill, Lou and any of your other brunette bimbos," she said.

"You aren't actually thinking of visiting Jill in prison and waving that ring in her face, are you?" I asked Sarah.

She smiled and didn't say anything. I never did know for sure if she really did that. But she definitely never took off that ring and I wasn't able to switch it. Well, she did take it off one time – on our wedding day, when we said our vows and the wedding band had to go on her ring finger first, then followed by the engagement ring.

THE END

NOTE: OK folks, this ends "Chuck Vs. The Campaign." I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review. As I post this chapter, the "Chuck" TV series will be back on next week after that long Christmas break. I'm looking forward to it and I'm not looking forward to it as I have a feeling that the Chuck/Sarah relationship will be facing a lot of problems in the upcoming episodes. But we'll see! Hopefully, this story gave you a Chuck fix during the TV series' break. I'm working on another Chuck story right now but it may take me a while to finish it. I don't like to start posting chapters until I have at least a draft of every chapter done. That way, there will definitely be an ending posted to the story and you won't be left hanging with an unfinished story. Don't you hate it when that happens? This new story will have fluff and mystery. I'll try to get it done as soon as I can but I anticipate that it will be at least a month, maybe more. See you then! And thank you to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
